Three Is Not Company
by TracyCook
Summary: Peyton is in love with Brooke, but she knows that she has no chance because Brooke is in Love with Haley, and Haley is in love with Nathan right?  Lol Drama!  But it will end up being Brooke/Haley pairing! Baley! Pachel! Femslash!
1. Behind The Scenes

Three Is Not Company

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke and one sided Peyton/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter 1

Behind The Scenes

Peyton's POV

Life had not been easy for Peyton Sawyer as of late, in fact life had never been what you would call easy for the blonde. She had to deal with losing many people that she loved including the woman that she cared for more than life itself, her mother. Afterwhich she may not have lost her father to death, but she did still lose him. He disappeared and was always off working never home to take care of her. From then on the only person who was always there for her was her best friend Brooke Davis.

They were different. Beyond different. They liked different music, dressed differently, acted very different in social situations. In fact the only thing that the two of them ever really had in common was falling in love with the same man. Even that was false on both sides. Peyton never truly loved Lucas Scott. The one that she had always wanted to be with, the whole reason she even went after him was in order to keep him away from Brooke.

It was selfish and she knew it to keep her from being happy in order to fulfill some stupid fantasy she had of her best friend one day coming to her and admitting her love and all that it had succeeded in doing was putting a wall between the two of them. The brunette seemed to hate her for stealing her boyfriend.

The funny thing was she honestly thought Brooke was being a complete hypocrite. She could tell that she wasn't in love with Lucas Scott; she was in love with someone she was ashamed to love as well. Haley James Scott.

All that the two shared in common being a friendship, last name, and an interest in learning. At first Peyton had truly believed that Brooke loved the young man but as time went on she started to realize little things. The way that hazel eyes would constantly wander to the young man's best friend, how she smiled when Haley talked to her and believed in her, the cute little nicknames she associated with the girl. Yes, the brunette did all the same things with her but for whatever reason she could tell this was different.

As the years continued to stretch on the two girls seemed to only grow closer and closer to each other, and now the blonde was beginning to see that maybe just maybe the woman that she loved pretended to care for Lucas to get closer to his best friend.

She would never confront Brooke about any of this she would not even admit her true feelings to her friend, all that she could do was sit by and watch in hopes that she was wrong and only being paranoid.

"Hey P. Sawyer you seem a little out of it. Are you gonna be able to focus on the competition?" Brook questioned as she pressed down on the gas pedal of the gas pedal of the car now going fifteen over the speed limit.

"The question is are you?" Peyton replied sarcastically looking out the passenger side window. She could imagine that her friend would have other things on her mind with Haley on the squad and scantily clad in a cheer uniform.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" She questioned reaching over and slapping the blonde on the arm laughing.

She loved the brunette's voice, she loved her deep husky laugh, and she loved when she could bring a beautiful dimpled smile to her face. Honestly she simply loved everything about Brooke. "Well I just figured you could be checking out something else." She hinted bluntly green eyes glancing to the back seat.

Worried hazel followed the glance to the back seat where Haley was currently sleeping with her head pressed against the window. Peyton watched as worry turned to affection and her heart dropped into her stomach as she felt the urge to vomit. She just knew that her hunch was correct. Brooke was in love with the tutor and neither of them would end up happy. None of them aside from Haley who had and was married to the man she loved.

"Uh… what-what do you mean?" The brunette questioned nervously as she returned her eyes to the road and forced a smile. "Oh you mean all of those sexy boys?" Biting down on her bottom lip she smirked deviously which of course turned the blonde on to no end. "Well, I think I'll be able to control myself."

"That wasn't exactly what I meant." Peyton responded biting down on her bottom lip and forcing her eyes away from the seductive smile on her friend's lips.

Brooke did not ask what she meant almost as if she already knew what her friend had meant. Honestly it would not surprise the blonde. Some people thought that the brunette was not all that clever but she had a certain kind of social smarts that a lot of other people lacked, such as herself. She was always awkward in social situations.

As they hit a bump on the road Haley let out a loud yell "Oww!"

Worry filled the brunette's beautiful eyes as she turned to look at the singer in the backseat. "Oh no, Haley are you okay?" The way that she reacted of course not getting past the green eyes that were now watching her intensely.

"Yeah, Brooke I'm fine." She laughed rubbing her head where she had hit the glass, she wore a large smile, it would have been cute to Peyton if it did not make her feel so sick.

"Good honey I'm so sorry…"

"It's fine." She laughed some more. "Now look at the road before you get us killed!"

Brooke immediately did as she was told and looked back to the street smiling brightly as she teased "Yes ma'am. God you are so hot when you are demanding tutorgirl!"

"I am sure Nathan would agree." Peyton stated a bit spitefully as she glared out the window her arms crossed over her chest. She hated the constant flirting that was going on between the two, she hated how they lived together in the same apartment, and she hated everything about it. She did not actually hate Haley though they were friends but was she jealous? Yes, she was jealous.

"Mmm… Nathan, god I cannot wait to share a hotel room with him." The blonde tutor stated in a dream-like state which earned a smirk from the blonde up front. At least Brooke would not get to be with the one she loved either.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: Sorry for all of the Peyton fans out there. Do I love her? Yes I do, I pretty much love every character on the show aside from Lucas and Dan on occasion, but I love Haley and Brooke far more and despite the obvious attraction she has for Brooke in this story she will not be the one to end up with her. The entire story will not be in her POV it will be a mix of all three girls points of view. And Brooke and Haley will end up together…

I love them together! Haha. Anyhow if you read this and like it please review and encourage me to add another chapter faster! I am known to do so. :p Pretty fast with encouragement! Love you guys!

-Tracy Cook


	2. Room Mishaps

Three Is Not Company

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke and one sided Peyton/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter 2

Room Mishaps

**Brooke's POV**

She could not be happier at the moment, Whitey ended up putting girls in the same rooms and boys in the same rooms in order to keep from anything sexual going on between the students. Even the chaperones were stuck in co-ed rooms. This was horrible for Haley of course because she had been looking forward to spending time with her husband who was finally giving her the time of the day. Yet, for Brooke this was fantastic news.

Why was this fantastic news for her? She was going to be in the same room with the blonde tutor. Honestly she did not know how long she had harbored these feelings for the other woman, it seemed like forever, and it was completely strange.

Haley was far from what she would usually go for. First and foremost she was a female and up until the blonde came into the picture she had not liked women. Peyton and her had joked around on occasion about the whole lesbian thing throughout their friendship, but she had never felt that way about her friend.

Secondly there was the whole fact that she was a complete geek who wore very unfashionable ponchos and had a very sarcastic-shy attitude. She would usually go for someone who was confident and romantic, tall and handsome, with an amazing taste in fashion and more muscles than brains. That was not Haley. Still, since the first day that they had spent time together she had had a very difficult time getting her off her mind. She offered for the tutor to move in with her just to be close to her. Perhaps it was selfish of her but she wanted to be as close to her as possible.

Haley was walking in front of her dragging her luggage along with a sad look on her face. "I can't believe that I don't get to share a room with Nathan."

"Oh come on Hales it will be fun." She tried to insist as she felt her stomach twist with jealousy. The entire ride there all that the other woman could talk about was sharing that room with her husband and it was growing to irritate her.

"Oh I do not doubt it will be fun." A smirk widened across her face as she was more than likely thinking inappropriate thoughts. "I just figured I would have a different kind of fun with Nathan."

Her stomach did a flip again. _'Yep inappropriate thoughts…' _She thought before sighing as hazel eyes watched the woman she had feelings for closely. The blonde dropped her luggage next to the bed before falling back onto it groaning out in annoyance. It actually kind of hurt her feelings not only her romantic ones but also her friendly ones.

Walking over to the bed she sat down on the edge beside the girl who was still lying with her arm over her head. Lying down beside her she slung her arm over her stomach. This was actually something they had done on occasion after Nathan would not take Haley back and she needed to feel close to someone. Brooke would hold her at night every once in a while just to be there, even though it was almost heartbreaking when the blonde would call her Nathan in her sleep.

"Oh come on tutorgirl it will be like a slumber party!" She pushed her with her body hoping to make the brooding girl cheer up. "Come on." She stretched out the word on in a teasing way.

Uncovering brown eyes the blonde glanced out and caught Brooke's with her own. Just the eye contact was enough to cause the brunette's breath to catch in her throat. It was very hard for Brooke Davis to not go for someone sexually when she wanted to and right now she wanted to.

"Brooke, we live together. We sleep in the same room every night." She stated sarcastically laughing just a bit. "What will make tonight different?"

"You just wait and see! But trust me I will make sure you love tonight and you probably won't even think about Nathan." She doubted her own words but a girl could have dreams. _'And my dreams definitely involve me making her forget about Nathan for the night…' _She thought suggestively before standing up from the bed and turning to head toward the bathroom. "But First things first, I need a shower after that long ride!" She headed into the bathroom her devious smile growing as she thought about the nights ahead of them.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Peyton's POV**

"Girlfriend troubles?" Rachel questioned sarcastically with a glint in her eyes as she extended her arm in order to hand a shot to her.

The words at first startled her, it always seemed that the redhead knew a bit more than everyone else. How she could know about her crush on Brooke though? She did not know. It was probably just an assumption like how she assumed that her best friend liked the tutor. _'I think that is more than an assumption… how did I get stuck with Rachel anyway? This sucks!'_

"Oh shut up." The blonde stated before backing down the alcohol feeling it burn away at her throat, she had drank numerous times before and the burning did not bother her she simply wanted to forget. "And give me another shot." She slammed down the glass on the table.

"My pleasure." A crooked grin grew across bright red lips as the beautiful woman poured another shot.

It was true, Rachel was definitely beautiful. Maybe it took quite a bit of alcohol in her system for her to realize this, but it was definitely true. She acted a lot like Brooke which was of course part of the appeal to the blonde but she had a special little spark, something she had never seen in anything. Something that agitated her but that wasn't quite all it did to her. She could never love her but she could admit she was very attractive.

"Bottoms up." Peyton drawled as she backed down another one of the drinks definitely starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. Which she was extremely grateful for because as her senses dulled so did her jealousy. She was just having fun.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Haley's POV**

Brooke came out of the bathroom dressed only in a small towel that she had obviously tried to wrap around her body, failing miserably. Immediately the tutor grew shy at the sight and beyond uncomfortable. It was not that she had never seen girls naked before, she was on the cheerleading squad and saw girls change all of the time. There was just something about the brunette. Every single part of her was flawless.

She could not seem to stop her curious brown eyes from wandering over the dark wet hair that stuck to her perfect face, those beautiful hazel eyes, the beautiful dimples and then further down. Over that long neck down to the collarbone and then over the barely exposed womanly areas of her. _'Oh god I am looking at her like some perverted guy. What the hell?' _She thought before looking away a bright blush on her cheeks.

It made her feel very uneasy knowing she was thinking these thoughts about anyone aside from her husband, but she was almost certain it was only her jealousy of wishing she had a body like that. Glancing back cautiously she realized that the beautiful woman had now dropped the towel and was completely exposed.

'_OH MY GOD!' _Brown eyes widened considerably and her blush only grew brighter traveling not only over her cheeks but also down her neck.

Biting down on her bottom lip she allowed her eyes to wander the expanse of Brooke's now completely naked body, her perfect breasts, hardened nipples, and perfectly shaved womanhood. _'Oh god oh god… okay Haley this is just jealousy I mean Jeezus she looks like a supermodel!' _Still, there was a slight and irritating attraction.

"See something you like?" Brooke questioned with a suggestive and lustful glint in her hazel eyes as she raised an eyebrow curiously, hands placed on her hips as if she were on display.

Her demeanor quickly changed in order to hide the awkward way she had been watching her closest friend. "Ehh Ew. No, Brooke. God Sometimes you sound just like a guy!" She stated before throwing a pillow at the brunette which she easily deflected only serving as a distraction in her naked state.

"And you were looking at me just like a guy, so you started it." The flirty brunette stated as she stuck out her tongue at the blonde before turning to start going through her suitcase.

"Uh, just throw something on!" She shouted out frustrated as her brown eyes started to wander the gorgeous woman as she bent over her luggage. It was taking her far FAR too long to find her clothing.

"Oh come on Haley we're both girls here." Turning around she started to slip on some far too short shorts before asking in a deep husky voice. "Or is it too tempting?" As she questioned the tutor she waggled her eyebrows.

Obviously this statement made sense, she had no reason to be embarrassed and yet she was blushing with even more fever now. Glancing away her mind raced with questions about why it was different when she saw Brooke naked then the other girls on the squad. Why would she be so embarrassed? Because she was not near good enough or prettier enough to be in such a presence? Nor cool enough for that matter… that must be it.

After Brooke was completely dressed she headed toward the bed asking in an excited voice "Are you gonna get in your PJ's for our slumber party or what tutorgirl?"

She still thought that it was beyond ridiculous to have a slumber party with someone you share a room with every night, but she figured it could be fun and if she could not be in the room with Nathan she may as well enjoy the night here with the diva. "Yeah of course…" She stated before standing and collecting her own pajamas.

Over and over she had replayed how Brooke had been acting. Was she flirting with her? Even if she was it probably didn't mean anything the woman was kind of "friendly" so to speak. "In the bathroom." Haley added sarcastically as she walked into the bathroom with a smirk on her face.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: Okay this author's note may tell you guys a little about me… I had a very stressful day though. I would like you guys to know that Haley is my favorite character and the one I relate to the most… One, I play the piano and sing. Two, I have been a tutor at the college for the last three years and before my parents left they called me tutorgirl. Three, I do not drink or party and was never very social. Four, I was raised in a VERY large family. Five, I practically married the first gal I ever loved lived together and everything and right after my parents thought I was well off and she would take care of me they packed up in their truck and decided to drive around the country and have fun like her parents left her AND her mother disowned her and took away her house, car, clothes, and told her that A CHILD LIKE ME could NEVER take care of her and she would need her mother. She was also blonde with blue eyes (AKA DEB and what she said to Nathan). Six, and this is the most recent and only people who have watched the later seasons would understand… Just this morning at six AM my grandmother showed up at my house, she may not be my mother but I love her so much she practically took care of me a lot of my life and she named me… she has always been there for me even when my parents weren't… She woke me up at six AM, I live here with my sisters… two of them and myself. She told us that she was dying of cancer and that she didn't want to go through treatment that she was ready to go and be with her husband and to go be with God… She said she has a month to live and I really don't know what to do, I'm just spending as much time as I can but she seems to keep wanting to sleep… Still, we all went out today and one of my sisters was a complete bitch to her she basically blew her off and told her she was a fucking moron for wanting to die and left and she hasn't come back to see her… I don't know if she will she's out with her boyfriend… My other sister and me got in a fight because I told her she was selfish for really stupid reasons but I wanted this to not be about her but to be about grandma… I guess it is weird to relate to the character but I really do….. and I know it's weird to associate things in real life with the show but it just… I don't know matches so well it's ridiculous. Anyhow I practically wrote a biography here… Going out with grams tomorrow so I don't know when I'll update but Anyhow please do review. And I hope you actually like the chapter, sorry about my drama…

-Tracy Cook


	3. Slumber Parties!

Three Is Not Company

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke and one sided Peyton/Brooke, also some Peyton/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter 3

Slumber Parties!

**Peyton's POV**

"I think that you've had a bit too much of this!" Rachel stated a little too loudly as she reached to take the bottle from her. She would not allow the alcohol to be taken though and quickly retrieved her hand falling back onto the bed and putting the top to her lips in order to down a bit more of the burning drink.

"Mine."

Peyton did not know if it was by accident or some intentional plot of the redhead but somehow in reaching for the bottle she had ended up on top of her in the bed. A blush would have been noticeable on her face if she were not already flushed from the alcohol she had consumed.

Her body immediately heated up as she felt the other woman's perfect body pressed against her own. Full breasts pressed against hers, Rachel's shirt was riding up showing off her toned abdomen which her free hand was currently playing with. She did not know how it happened but she knew one thing; she did not want to lose the contact any time soon, another thing she was realizing was just how attractive the redhead was.

Grinding their bodies together a large grin spread across her face as she slurred out hotly against the "friendly" girls long neck. "You are so fuckin' hot right now."

Rachel laughed, usually she would have found the high-pitched laughter obnoxious as all hell but right now it seemed cute. She could easily blame the alcohol and her jealousy for Haley and Brooke for these new-found feelings.

"Is that so? I think you have definitely had a little too much to drink. You must think I'm Lucas, or Brooke perhaps?" The redhead purred.

"No, no." She laughed her body reacting to the way that Rachel was teasing her, but she did not want her to think she was that drunk. She comprehended who she was talking to even if she did wish it was a certain brunette instead. "I mean yeah, I have had a little too much to drink." She laughed. "But I know who you are, Rachel, and I know you are fuckin' hot right now."

"Mmm that accent of yours is so sexy." The redhead slurred obviously she was drunk as well, Peyton did not know what accent she was even talking about.

"Accent?" She questioned with a raise of an eyebrow and confused glazed over green eyes.

"Oh you know, that drawl you have." Rachel smiled deviously as she started to nip at Peyton's neck and along her jawline eliciting soft breathing and moans from the blonde who was now arching her body to get more contact.

Laughing under her breath, eyes closed she let out a soft humming noise. "Mmmm… I think that's just the alcohol talking."

"Oh shut up." She practically snapped but the playful smile told the blonde that she was only teasing, though it did serve to shut her up. Staring up she awaited whatever the sexual woman above her had in mind for the night. "I don't give a fuck if it's the alcohol or not, just stop talking and put those sexy lips to work doing something more entertaining." She stated before crashing her lips against her own.

Moaning out into the bright red lips she could taste the alcohol on the redhead's tongue as it was thrust into her mouth. The heat of their bodies was growing to be too much and she started to tug on the clothes of the woman above her begging for her to take them off. Begging for her to give her everything she had desired for so long with a woman, with a certain woman.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Haley's POV**

Brooke had not been kidding when she had said that they were going to have a slumber party, the only question on her mind was; _'where the hell did she get all of this stuff?' _

The brunette had stocked the refrigerator with all different kinds of ice cream including her favorite, which she oddly cared to remember from when they had first moved in together. She had also gotten popcorn, an assortment of candies and sodas, some bored games that she doubted they would ever get around to playing, and a bunch of movies ranging from romantic comedies to horror.

"Where did you get all this stuff? We weren't even allowed to leave the premise tonight." The tutor questioned laughing a little when she saw the smug dimpled grin spread across the other girl's beautiful face.

"There are some perks to being a head cheerleader." She said with a wink.

"Oh god Brooke, please tell me that you didn't do anything sexual to get these perks." Her face contorted in disgust at the thought of the brunette doing anything of the sort in order to get her way.

She hated to think of her friend in such a way but she was well aware of what the woman was capable of. For some strange reason the thought of her having sex with some guy bothered her, maybe even made her jealous. Reasoning behind these feelings evaded her as Brooke sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Warmth radiated throughout her body and she blushed a bit. _'What is going on with me…?' _

"Well, no worries tutorgirl I got these treats fair and square no persuasion was in order." She waggled her eyebrows as devious hazel eyes met brown.

Haley's stomach turned and her body temperature heated up even more at the sight, her mouth and throat going dry as she quickly looked away to force the feelings and her heart rate down. "Okay good." She laughed shyly before grabbing ahold of the orange ice cream, placing it in her lap and crossing her legs on one of the beds. "Wanna get me a spoon?"

Brooke practically jumped out of the bed at the command which the blonde again grew curious about. It seemed lately that the other woman would do pretty much anything she asked. This mixed with the ongoing flirting was growing to bother her immensely.

As she rushed to the kitchen grabbing them both spoons she headed back into the living area of the hotel room smiling brightly, she was excited and it was adorable. _'Adorable… Well yeah… kinda.' _

"So, what kind of movie do you want to watch?" The cheer captain question as she reached out a perfect hand delivering the spoon to the other.

Reaching out to retrieve the spoon Haley shrugged her shoulders before dipping the spoon into the delicious treat. "I don't really care. Just not scary." She added as she lifted the spoon to her lips sucking all of the ice cream from it. For a moment the brunette simply stood there watching her eat and it was actually making her feel a little uncomfortable the way that hazel eyes looked over her. "Uh… Brooke?"

"Yeah?" She asked looking away from the blonde abruptly. "Oh right movie, you wanted a scary one right?" The brunette teased as she headed toward the movie pile.

"Don't you dare!" Her voice carried both seriousness as well as a playful side. She of course would not actually be upset with her friend if she wanted to watch a scary movie, Haley was just easily scared.

"Or you'll what? Punish me?"

'_Gahhh why does she keep flirting with me…?' _Pouting she took another bite of her ice cream and gave up the fight. "Oh shut up."

"Make me." Brooke said laughing in that deep husky voice. Since when had Haley thought of that voice as attractive? Nothing was making sense anymore and secretly she was starting to enjoy the brunette's company more than she should.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Peyton's POV**

If she thought that the redhead looked hot with her clothes on it was nothing in comparison to what she looked like with her clothes off. Both women were now completely exposed and if she were not as intoxicated as she was currently she would probably be feeling a little insecure compared to the perfect body of the other. Luckily she was very VERY intoxicated.

Sweat rolled down her forehead her hair already damp from the amount of heat the two were generating as their bodies melded together. Every single kiss was pure lust and passion as she moaned out and groaned out in pleasure. Each touch from Rachel sent shocks through her body. When their breasts pressed together, hardened nipples running against each other, it was almost too much for her to handle.

Could she say that she did not at one point close her eyes and imagine that it was Brooke? No she couldn't. Rachel couldn't either, as she had noticed and grabbed ahold of the blonde by her chin forcing her green eyes to open and look into hers.

"This isn't Brooke, this is me." She stated bitterly.

"This is just sex Rachel; you have nothing to do with it." She replied not feeling in the least bit guilty, though she was a little worried that the redhead would stop.

She did not stop though as a wild almost demented smirk stretched across her face. "Okay, I can play that game." She said as she pushed her fingers deep inside of the blonde with no care in the world of how deep or how badly it hurt. Honestly Peyton did not feel the pain.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Haley's POV**

"Ahh!" She screamed out holding onto the pillow tightly burying her eyes in it to avoid the gruesome sight on the television. Brooke had put on a scary movie of course, intentionally because she had told her not to. The brunette sat beside her laughing amusedly as she again screamed out in fear keeping her face buried in the pillow.

"Oh calm down Hales it is just a movie." She said in that deep husky voice. As she reached out and ran a hand down the blonde's back she jumped slightly startled by the touch, yet partially calmed by it as well.

When she heard the teenagers begin talking on the movie she felt safe enough to turn and look at the woman she formerly called a friend sitting beside her, wearing a scowl that only deepened at what she saw. Excited hazel eyes and a devious dimpled grin. "I told you no scary movies! You know I get scared easily Brooke." Her voice was no longer angry but instead came out sad as a pout came to her bottom lip.

"Oh I know, but I couldn't deny myself the pleasure of watching you get all scared. It's cute. Almost as cute as when you pout like that." The brunette said her smile falling a bit and sincerity filling her playful voice.

At a loss for words all that she could think to do was sit there with her mouth slightly agape staring with large brown eyes at the beautiful woman. The light from the television was reflecting off of her perfect face and her words had meant a lot to her for some reason. Blushing a bit she glanced down at the perfect lips that had previously been teasing her, and the blush intensified across her face as inappropriate thoughts filled her mind. _'Oh god… I want to kiss her. Why do I want to kiss her? She is definitely not my husband.' _Brown eyes traveled further down across the exposed cleavage and she bit down on her bottom lip. _'She is definitely not my husband…' _

"Haley, my eyes are up here." Brooke stated mischievously, once again flirting not that she could blame the girl. She was practically staring her down.

Luckily She did not get a chance to become further teased and embarrassed as a scream rang out echoing off the walls of their room from the television. This got a response from the blonde who now screamed out only this time she did not reach for the pillow she had been holding onto earlier. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and buried her head in her chest too scared to even notice what she was doing.

Singing softly to herself she tried to rid herself of the fears and calm her racing heart ignoring the screams and loud music coming from the television. Maybe it was childish of her to still be frightened by such things, but right now she could not care less about Brooke's laughter and her embarrassment.

Once the movie calmed down again the blonde realized exactly where her head resided yet she did not immediately pull away, it was comfortable laying there and she felt far safer wrapped up in her friend arms. _'Maybe a little too comfortable…' _Her mind inquired trying to get her to do the rational thing and pull away. Just as she was about to do so she felt fingers running up and down her spine slowly and gently and her body reacted with shivers of enjoyment. She was definitely enjoying being this close to the other woman. "Mmm…"

"Like that?" Brooke questioned, her voice not teasing as usual but genuinely curious.

"Yeah…" She breathed out against Brooke's neck without even thinking about what she was saying. Haley did enjoy it a lot. Hearing the chuckling above her the blonde turned just enough to catch hazel eyes with her own hazy ones. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, you're just cute." The brunette said softly, her voice even deeper and raspier than usual. Both of them were obviously growing tired. Leaning over to the best of her ability the diva pulled the blanket over the two of them and Haley turned her head closing her eyes and resting against her comfortably, smile spreading across her face.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Brooke's POV**

She watched as the beautiful blonde dozed off on her chest and a smile crept onto her face as she did so, she really was adorable. Hazel eyes traveled along her closed eyes, long lashes, down her face over her nose and down to her hand that was grasping onto the brunette's abdomen. Everything about her screamed out to Brooke, she could probably sit there and watch her forever if they did not have to wake up. But, they would have to wake up in the morning to her disappointment.

Reaching out she stroked her manicured nails through long wavy locks enjoying the softness of it. It was not the first time that she had held the blonde and she hoped that it would not be the last. Each and every day she prayed that somehow she would fall in love with her as she had as unlikely as that fairytale was.

"I love you…" She whispered only to receive mumbles from the tutor as she snuggled up against her. She smiled.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: Hope that y'all like this! I really do, it took me awhile to write it out and I am feeling pretty okay with it. So tell me what you guys think please! I love reviews they keep me writing fast! If I get enough reviews I'll update tonight!

-Tracy Cook


	4. Morning After

Three Is Not Company

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke and one sided Peyton/Brooke, also some Peyton/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter 4

Morning After

**Haley's POV**

She had expected to wake up to warm arms around her body this weekend, she had expected to feel comfortable and safe and happy in those arms, she had expected to want to kiss the person who belonged to those arms, what she had not expected was for those arms to belong to Brooke Davis. That she had definitely not thought would be the case, it was supposed to be her husband, and yet for some reason she was not moving.

'_Why the hell am I not moving? This is so wrong? I mean… maybe not, we are just friends…' _Glancing up brown eyes ran along the beautiful face of the woman in her arms and a blush covered her cheeks. Brooke was beyond beautiful. Her long lashes, that beauty mark, the way that she let out breaths as she slept, and of course those red perfect lips. _'I wouldn't mind kissing—oh god! Those are not friend thoughts! Pull it together Haley.'_

Watching her breathing she felt the urges only getting worse as her eyes dashed from the tempting lips toward closed eyes, she bit down on her bottom lip and decided it was best to ignore the strange feelings.

Rolling over she tried to get out of those warm arms that were trapping her and for a moment she thought that she had succeeded, but the moment that the blonde moved to get out of the bed she felt Brooke's arms wrap around her waist pulling her back against her. Trapping her once again in an embrace. Trap probably was not the correct word to use considering how much she was enjoying the contact.

The way that the brunette's breasts pressed into her back, the way that her long exposed legs wrapped around her own tightly, and the strange gentleness behind the embrace. It was not like when Nathan held her it was completely different. Good different. This scared her. She felt herself leaning into the warmth, even longing for more as she gently ran her fingernails over the soft skin of the cheerleader's arm that was latched to her waist. She did not want to move.

"Mm…" She heard the deep throaty voice of the woman behind her. It made her body shake and shot a sensation throughout her body that was indescribable. She was the cause of the pleasurable sound, she enjoyed the sound, and she was horrible.

Still, Haley could not help but close her brown eyes and indulge in it for a moment as she continued to run her nails up and down Brooke's arm hearing the soft sighs of enjoyment fall from her lips each and every time she hit a certain spot.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Peyton's POV**

"What the fuck happened last night?" She questioned groggily as she rolled over in the bed placing her hand over her throbbing forehead. It was a familiar feeling, she had suffered many hang overs and nights she could not remember.

"Mm that is exactly what happened last night." A voice she recognized and loathed said to her side.

All of a sudden everything that happened the night before came to mind and green eyes snapped open as the blonde shot up in bed and glanced to her side to see a very naked Rachel staring up at her. Devious smirk on her face caused the other girl to feel sick to her stomach as she covered her slender body with the blankets. "Oh god… no." She mumbled under her breath.

"That isn't what you were saying last night." The redhead said, only a slight expression of hurt flashing behind her eyes before she quickly covered it with a playful glint. Crossing her arms behind her head she closed her eyes comfortably.

"This is not okay Rachel, you took advantage of me." She said horrified as she stood to her feet and started looking frantically for her clothing.

"You wanted it and you know it."

"No I didn't. Maybe I did, but that isn't the point! God! What are people going to think?" Now she was pulling her clothing on frantically, glancing over to the clock in order to see the time. They had a cheer competition in only an hour and she knew she looked like hell. Brooke was going to be furious with her. _'She probably won't even care… I bet her night was amazing.' _Her mind teased her, picking her apart.

"You mean, what is Brooke going to think?" She asked emphasizing on the name as she herself stood from the bed allowing her perfect and paid for body to be shown to the blonde who was trying her hardest to ignore her attraction. It was only lust after all.

"No, I mean what are people going to think!" She demanded as she put on her sunglasses and started toward the door.

Rachel shouted out to her to stop and the blonde halted in her tracks, fingers on the door knob, body shaking. Suddenly she felt warmth against her back and watched as beautiful fingers trailed down her arm. Hot breath on her neck caused her to shiver. "No one has to know, so no one has to think anything."

"Good." She stated uncaringly as she headed out the door leaving the redhead alone in their room.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Brooke's POV**

Smile stretched across her face as she hugged what she held in her arms tightly against her body, it was too early for common sense to sink in so the brunette was shocked when hazel eyes opened to see it was her pillow and not Haley wrapped up in her arms.

Cocking her head to the side she raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

She could have sworn that the night before she had spent with the beautiful woman she had grown to cherish and adore, no she knew that she had. The blonde singer had fallen asleep during the movie after being scared literally into her arms and she had lay there late into the night simply watching her sleep.

"So where is she?" She asked allowed to no one in particular as she sat up in bed with a pout on her lips and looked around the room for the other woman.

Suddenly hazel eyes widened and she realized what today was, it was her last cheer competition she would ever have and one of the biggest days of her life. "Oh no. She is probably where I should be." She said as she quickly jumped out of bed and got her cheer uniform, glancing over to the clock she saw that she was indeed late. "How can I be late? I'm the captain! I bet that damn Rachel is going to try and steal my day like she stole my squad." She muttered to herself as she pulled on her outfit.

"Why didn't Haley wake me up?" Her voice sounded whiney and upset, but that was because she was upset. One more glance at the clock as she pulled on her shoes and started toward the door allowed her to spot a note on the bedside table. "Hm...?"

As she read over the letter Brooke felt a desire to smile that she had never felt before, she was an emotional girl and the smallest things made her smile. These simple words made her heart leap as she read them again and again.

'_Sorry Brook,_

_Didn't want to wake you up, you looked too happy and cute. I set the alarm so you shouldn't be late, if you are I'm sorry! See you soon, sweet dreams._

_-Haley.'_

Was it pathetic that these words made her hazel eyes well up? Probably. No she knew that it was. Still, she continued to read the words and smile every time her eyes crossed the word cute.

"She thinks I'm cute." She said her voice heightening and cracking as she folded up the letter and put it in her suitcase, smile permanently plastered on her face. Haley James Scott thought that she was cute. Cute was not something that people called her often, Sexy she understood, Hot she completely got, but cute was so special. Cute was so Haley.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: Hope that y'all like this! I really do, it took me awhile to write it out and I apologize for that one... I have had a lot of relationship stuff going on. Ex girlfriends showing up telling me crazy things that you don't care to know about. haha. BUT anyhow, please do review I love your input and knowing people like my stories. Oh and Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews for the last chapter. Y'all rock!

-Tracy Cook


	5. PreCompetition Thoughts

Three Is Not Company

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke and one sided Peyton/Brooke, also some Peyton/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter 5

Pre-Competition Thoughts

**Brooke's POV**

Brooke could not feel happier at the moment, despite how late she would be to the competition and her rushed state, she felt that she were on cloud nine. She tried to tell herself numerous times that the note meant absolutely nothing to the blonde who had written it, but she still held this silly hope that it had meant more. Once again the word _'cute' _replayed in her mind and she let out a squeal of excitement dancing down the hallway too excited to care about the people staring at her oddly.

Of course she still cared about the competition, it was the last she would ever attend and she wanted it to be the best. Also she hated Rachel and knew that she was buttering everyone up right about now, but those thoughts took a back seat to her romantic feelings for her friend.

Turning the corner into the preparation hall she saw three things. Her best friend Peyton who was sporting sunglasses with messy hair and had the look of classic hangover written all over her stance. She looked beyond upset. Then there was Haley who was standing beside her and glaring ever so cutely at the redhead who was trying to hand her a coffee. She wondered what had transpired while she was absent.

"Okay, what's going on now?" She questioned as she made her way toward the group.

"Haley here is being an ungrateful bitch and refusing to take the coffee I so lovingly brought for her." Rachel responded with a spiteful tone of voice.

She moved closer to the redhead with a rage behind her hazel eyes and a scowl on her lips, she would never allow anyone to talk about the beautiful innocent woman that way. "Don't you ever call Haley a bitch again! I think you are mistaking the word "bitch" for "friend," because Haley is the farthest thing from a bitch. Bitch." She spat the word back.

Rachel looked at her with a smirk on her face looking far from threatened by the brunette. "Friend? Or girlfriend?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

For a moment she lost all control of her entire body as anger and embarrassment made its way through her. She had no idea where Rachel had come up with that information but it had certainly caught her off guard as her voice caught in her throat for a moment.

"Girlfriend then? Interesting."

Finally finding her voice she lunged toward the redhead with clenched fists actually causing her to flinch which gave her some satisfaction, even if she did not actually hit her. Lifting a finger she pointed it directly in the other woman's face and said through a clenched jaw. "Friend. Now shut your mouth fat ass and get out there and show off the only thing that you have going for you."

As Rachel moved even closer to her now, Brooke clenched her fists at her side trying her best to keep herself from slapping that smile off of the redhead's face.

Feeling arms grip onto her shoulders and pull her away from the other woman she struggled for a moment wanting nothing more than to lunge out as she watched that smirk intensify. She hated the other cheerleader so much for stealing everything that meant anything to her. _'Like my best friend!' _Her hazel eyes widened as she saw that it was Peyton who was pulling Rachel away and calming her down, her anger intensified for a moment before realization hit her. _'Wait, if Peyton is pulling her away then—'_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard that soft and serious voice behind her and breath against her neck and shoulder. "Brooke, calm down. I know how important this competition is to you. You deserve to win and you cannot do that if you get kicked out."

"But she… Haley she called you a—" Even just the thought made her body shake.

"I know." She felt Haley laugh behind her and start to run soothing fingers up and down her arms in order to calm her, and it worked. She felt immensely better with the contact, among feeling other things. "But let's face it I can be a bitch when I hate someone and I hate Rachel."

"You are never a bitch." She stated with a pout and conviction behind her words.

"Okay, okay." She laughed shaking her head and heading around the brunette so that she was standing in front of her looking up at her. "Regardless. I'm not worth it. We have a competition to win. Right Brooke Davis?" She nudged her arm encouragingly and a dimpled smile snuck its way onto her face as she watched the blonde closely.

"Right." _'Though… you are worth it.' _Peyton made her way over to the group of friends with a lazy smile on her features. She really looked like she had had a crazy night partying. "Um. But how are we supposed to win when you look like ass P. Sawyer. Seriously did you get hit by a bus last night?" She laughed.

"Whatever." She mumbled surprisingly. That wasn't her normal reaction to her teasing, she wondered what was going on with her best friend worriedly.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Peyton's POV**

Of course those would be the first words to her that morning. _'She thinks I look like ass… how sweet.' _She scowled as they headed toward the arena where the cheer competition would be held. There was no reason for her to really be upset, her and Brooke teased all the time about things like that, they were best friends, but she still wanted it to be more than that.

Feeling someone nudge her she looked over and came face to face with the woman she had been thinking about. Worried hazel eyes met green and a soft smile graced the brunette's features. "You okay? I didn't mean to upset you."

A lot of people had this misconception of the cheer captain, they saw this dumb girl who drank all the time and did not care about anyone. Slept with everyone. She was not that person though, she had a sweet side and a big heart that the blonde wished more people would see.

In all honesty, she was actually happy that Haley had become such an influence on Brooke, ever since she became such an important part of her life the brunette started to do things right. Set straight her life, work on her studies, not drink so much. Maybe it wasn't for her like she hoped, but she was still happy it happened.

"Hey, are you okay?" Brooke nudged her again and she snapped out of it as she realized that she had been caught up in her thoughts.

"Uh. Yeah, I just drank a lot last night." She laughed nervously. Never one to really talk about her feelings openly it came off as awkward and her best friend could surely tell that she was not really okay, but she knew not to push her.

"You sure?" She questioned with doubt in her voice and worried eyes.

'_How I wish I could tell you the truth… Just looking into those eyes…' _"Yeah." Was all that she said despite all of the thoughts nagging at her to just speak her mind and put it out there. Maybe she would love her back? All these thoughts were simple assumptions after all Brooke and Haley could simply be good friends.

"Okay but you know I'm here P. Sawyer, anytime you need someone to talk to." The brunette flashed her one of those perfect smiles and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

Before she could do anything more than nod in response Haley made the way over to the two of them with a large dorky smile on her face. Even she couldn't deny that the blonde was too sweet for words. Perhaps that was what made it worse, she didn't even have a clue how much she was hurting her.

"Hey you guys! Excited for tonight?" Haley asked flashing a toothy grin at the two of them.

"Yeah!" Brooke said laughing and smiling brightly. _'I can't make her smile like that… these assumptions are more than that… I just wish they weren't. One simple sentence and her world changes.' _"A little shocked to see you so excited though? Miss didn't want to be a cheerleader."

The singer shot her a glare and her smile only grew. "Well anything that gets me closer to Nathan right? Not to mention I know how badly you want to win this and I am happy to be a part of that."

She noticed as the brunette's smile faltered at the name 'Nathan' and her assumptions only seemed all the more a reality, but the smile quickly came back at the tutor's sweet words. It was almost sickening the scene. Sighing she looked back toward the arena secretly hoping that she would not completely screw up tonight.

"What about you Peyton? Excited?" Haley questioned with a raise of the eyebrow probably at her demeanor.

"Yeah…" Was all she said, which again brought worry out in both of her friends who were now watching her closely.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Haley's POV**

If she did not know any better she would have thought that Peyton were angry with her, but she knew that this was her worrying mind. The blonde probably just had a very bad night and a little too much alcohol while trapped in a room with Rachel. There was no way that it could be her fault.

Still, every time she tried to catch those green eyes with her own she felt the blonde look away from her. Maybe she would ask her about it after the competition.

Speaking of the competition she was so excited and nervous. She would be up on stage cheering in front of hundreds of people one of which was her husband that she had not seen the entire time they had been there. They would also be being judged and she wanted more than anything to do her best for Brooke. Lately the woman she once looked down on was starting to shine through as a very amazing person. She felt herself caring about her almost too deeply.

'_This morning for instance.' _Her mind teased, but she quickly ignored it and focused on the competition in front of them. Yet, as she glanced over at that beautiful dimpled smile she wondered how she could have ever thought that she would be a bad influence on her best friend. Brooke Davis was an amazing person and she was going to do her best tonight, for the person who convinced her to join.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: Hope that y'all like this! I have been working on my newest Baley and all of my older Baley fics! Check them out if you like this one! I love encouragement! I only have two hours to type but I'm going to try and get them done! Read and review! Almost to 400,000 words on this site! :)

-Tracy Cook


	6. The Flop

Three Is Not Company

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke and one sided Peyton/Brooke, also some Peyton/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter 6

The Flop

**Brooke's POV**

As far as statistics went the competition was a complete loss, they had not only fallen down on stage in front of the entire audience, but also made a mockery out of their loss. Despite how they were all good sports about everything, aside from Rachel, she knew that they would get last place. For some reason this did not bother her nearly as much as seeing Nathan get on the stage and dance with Haley.

Up until that point things had been going great. The blonde singer had been the first person to join her in dancing when everything fell apart. No matter how embarrassed she was, she had her back, and that made her feel important. Probably more important than she should. _'If it was Nathan or Peyton she would have done the same…' _

The best part of the night though was when she actually got the chance to dance with Haley on the stage. It was simple and it only lasted a minute or two but it made the entire loss worth it for Brooke.

She could remember the way that the tutor felt under her hands, the way that her hips rocked beneath her hands and their bodies pressed together unintentionally. _'Well okay… maybe it was a little intentional on my part…' _As their breasts pressed together the brunette recalled her entire body heating up and her desires building. If it had lasted only moments longer she may have even acted on those feelings so maybe it was for the best that he interrupted and asked to dance with her.

It was irrational and completely wrong of her to be jealous of her friend for wanting to dance with Haley. He was her husband and they were supposed to dance together, the blonde was not her girlfriend. Not even close. They were just friends. So why had she escaped the auditorium as soon as she saw his hands running along her body? Why was she running toward her hotel room with tears running down her cheeks?

Because she loved Haley no matter how selfish or wrong it was. No matter whom it hurt, no matter how everyone else would look down on her. She wanted the blonde all to herself and she was broken because she would never have her all to herself.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Peyton's POV**

She did not know what room she was in; she did not care as Rachel pushed her through the door and onto the random bed. Hopefully no one else was in the hotel room, but at this point if someone was she probably would just let them watch.

Seeing Haley and Brooke on stage dancing together, grinding all over each other's bodies had been too much for her. _'Okay, maybe not grinding, but still…' _She literally saw red and felt as if she had blacked out. She did not remember much of anything but glancing over to see a very angry redhead with crossed arms and a scowl on her face. One that matched her own. After which she was being pushed down the hallway toward the first room that they found with lips locked and hands searching bodies.

Once inside it was not long before they completely stripped each other of sweat drenched clothing and started to kiss harder. Thrusting tongues down throats, clawing at skin, and pulling bodies as close together as possible.

Peyton was angry despite knowing that she had no right to be, despite not wanting to be, she was. She hated Haley right now. She hated that Haley got everything she could hope for and more and still got what she herself wanted. Most of all she hated that Haley did not even know that she had what she wanted.

As their bodies melted together kisses became sloppier and moans escaped their throats. She knew that Rachel was using her vulnerability to get closer to her, and she knew that she was using the redhead to get over her friend. It was an unwritten agreement to use each other for sex and it was working for the most part. Yes her mind was still racing but with every touch she found herself sinking deeper and deeper into oblivion. And god did she like it.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Brooke's POV**

As Brooke fumbled with the handle of the hotel room she could have sworn she heard sounds coming from the other side, but she did not care. She just needed somewhere safe, a haven where she could curl up and cry without any worry that someone would see her. If there was one thing in the world that she hated most it was looking vulnerable to others. Appearing as weak as she could be.

Not to mention she felt stupid for why she was crying in the first place. She felt pathetic. It was Haley, Nathan and her got married and they were in love. They were perfect and the entire reason that she got faith back in love and now what was she doing? Trying to get between the two of them, that's what. And it was pathetic.

Finally she got the door to open and as she walked in what she saw caused her jaw to drop and her mouth to simply hang agape. _'What the fuck?' _She could not seem to get the words to escape her mouth as the sense of betrayal and anger filled her.

Lying in the same bed that she and Haley had shared the night prior were Peyton and Rachel, both staring up at her. The blonde wearing a look of utter dismay while the redhead sported her natural smirk. Brooke didn't even know if the slut had another setting. "What the hell?" She finally managed to ask her voice deep and shaking in anger. This was her best friend and she was literally sleeping with the enemy.

"Brooke I—" Peyton started as she covered herself with the blanket and sat up in the bed ignoring the way that Rachel laughed at the situation.

"You are supposed to be my best friend Peyton. You know what she has done to me, how could you—" Honestly she could not even finish the sentence as her voice cracked and the tears that were already in her eyes because of what had happened at the competition intensified. It was like she had been slapped in the face by the two people she loved most. Albeit Haley had not done it intentionally. This definitely looked intentional.

"Brooke I saw you leave the—Woah! What the heck?" Came Haley's voice from behind her. For whatever reason knowing that she had come after her made her feel like she mattered to the tutor.

"Apparently my best friend is a backstabbing bitch, why am I not surprised?" She questioned obviously referring to what had happened in the past with Lucas.

"Oh come on it's not like that, you aren't dating Rachel!" Peyton defended.

"True, continue how you were." She stated too angry to really say anything more, how could her best friend do something like this? She had been upset enough when she had seen the two of them talking. This was too much. Turning she forced a smile at the shorter girl standing behind her secretly feeling better already with having her there. "Let's go Hales, seems our room is being used." With that she closed the door in Peyton's face before pulling a scrunchie out of her purse and hanging it on the handle.

Haley rolled her large brown eyes at her and it actually earned a smile from the brunette. It was cute. "Is that really necessary Brooke?"

"Completely." She responded as she linked arms with the tutor who rested her head on her shoulder and smiled softly. It was stupid for her to take things so personally, but she felt betrayed. At least she still had Haley and that was what mattered.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: I decided to kind of recap what happened at the competition in this episode… Probably not all that interesting for the most part but I really suck at action scenes. Probably short, but I hope y'all like it! Have the next four chapters planned out that I will add as soon as I get reviews! Hope y'all like this chapter and keep on reviewing y'all give me all the encouragement to write more. 'Cause you guys rock!

-Tracy Cook


	7. Comfort, Apologies, and Fights

Three Is Not Company

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke and one sided Peyton/Brooke, also some Peyton/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter 7

Comfort, Apologies, and Fights

**Brooke's POV**

She still could not believe what she had walked in on in her and Haley's room. Peyton was sleeping with that bitch? After everything that happened with the blonde stealing her boyfriend from her and how long it had taken for her to get passed all of that and actually accept them being friends again, she went and did something like this?

Brooke had been adamant in telling both of her closest friends to stay the hell away from Rachel. The redhead had already stolen the rest of her squad and the people she cared about, the last thing she could have ever seen coming was losing Peyton to her as well.

At least she still had one person in her life and luckily it was one of the most important. Glancing up she caught large brown eyes with her own before glancing down to that gentle and caring smile. Haley had been one of the only people to not abandon her throughout all of this. Maybe it was childish, but she really did feel abandoned. "Thanks Hales." She whispered softly as she rested her head back against the blonde's shoulder nuzzling against the soft skin she found there.

"Why are you thanking me?" Haley questioned with a smile in her voice.

Once again she felt childish for her behavior, getting trapped in the drama of high school and allowing it to control her emotions so much. But, it hurt losing everything that she once held dear to her. Her money, friends, popularity, and cheerleading.

"For not abandoning me like everyone else." Her voice came out soft and pouty as she started to play with the other woman's shirt collar.

"Abandoning you like Peyton?" Haley asked hesitantly and cautiously.

Feeling anger surging through her entire body at the simple mention of her ex-best friend she could not control the way that her body tensed up in the tutor's arms or her bitter response. "Do not mention that fake blonde skank of an ex-best friend around me again."

Haley laughed disbelievingly as she shook her head. "I really don't think she was trying to abandon you Brooke. The heart wants what the heart wants."

Glancing up she glared at her friend angrily. She knew that the statement was true of course, look at her; she was in love with a completely unattainable friend. Still, it seemed that Peyton's heart only ever wanted what would hurt her and that was not alright. "Yeah just seems her heart wants to hurt me. Now shut that pretty mouth of yours traitorgirl, you're supposed to be on my side." With that she added one final glare before returning to the crook of the blonde's neck getting comfortable again.

Brooke smiled as she heard Haley gasp above her, and she even found herself laughing a little at her friend's response. It was cute the way that she got so defensive about things. _'Hell, everything Haley does is cute…' _

"Hey now! I am not a traitorgirl! I completely agree that what we just saw was very disturbing. I just think that maybe she needs someone right now and sometimes you cannot control who you fall for." She paused to catch her breath before softening her tone and continuing. "But, I'm on your side Brooke, you have me. No worries."

Her smile widened as the singer finished her statement. It meant the world and more to her knowing that no matter what happened she would not be losing Haley. At one point in their "friendship" they were not all that close and on multiple occasions in the past the blonde had chosen Peyton over her. Not this time though. She jumped when she felt fingers stroking her hair and hummed against her friend's perfect neck. "Mmm… Thank you, I don't think I could handle losing you." She mumbled.

Brooke could have sworn that she heard the other girl's heart speed up at the statement and her breathing become more rapid. But, it was probably her overactive and hopeful imagination playing tricks on her.

"Well, you won't." Haley whispered after a moment of two of silence and running her fingers through the brunette's hair.

"Mm, good!" She responded her voice heightening and cracking as she said "good" excitedly and squeezed the tutor tightly in her arms. Haley squirming in her trapped embrace laughing loudly and telling the brunette that she needed to let go because she could not breathe.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Peyton's POV**

She felt that she needed to apologize to her best friend. Maybe even to Haley considering that she had seen as well and that made her feel guilty. '_Poor little innocent tutorgirl…. She looked horrified…'_

Her mind of course was on Brooke though and had been since the incident, to Rachel's disappointment. The redhead had stormed off when she had refused to finish what they started, so to speak.

The blonde simply lay in the tainted bed wondering where the captain had run off to and how she could be so stupid as to screw up her friendship with the one woman she had always loved and cared about, again. It seemed that every time they got closer something happened to tear them apart and every time it tore her heart apart as well.

She hated herself for being so selfish and in love with everything about the diva despite how obvious it was that she did not care for her in return. She hated herself for hurting her friends; she even hated herself for using Rachel.

Peyton knew what she had to do and that was to find Brooke and make things right again. Climbing out of the bed she looked across the room into the mirror to find herself looking beyond pathetic. Her hair was a mess, makeup smeared all over her face, and body completely exposed. She felt even more pathetic than she looked though as she tried to find her clothes that were scattered about the room, feeling sick to her stomach and as if there was a heavy weight on her shoulders.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Brooke's POV**

Haley and her had been interrupted by an unexpected visitor as they were lying in bed together. Brooke had expected it to be Peyton knocking on the door, standing there awkwardly with an apologetic smile. Yet, after she dragged herself begrudgingly out of the bed and the warm arms of the woman she wanted more than anything she found that it was not her best friend at the door but instead Nathan, which was much worse.

He had told them that he wanted his wife to stay the night in his room tonight and after a lot of trading rooms with friends he had finally gotten it to where she would be able to stay. Which of course the tutor was ecstatic about. Brooke had not been as happy even though she forced a smile and teased them about their sex-life. Her stomach had churned due to the jealousy she felt at the thought of Nathan touching Haley in any such way. Which he would, she knew it.

After convincing the blonde that she would be fine after what happened, Haley had left the room with her husband. But, she was not fine. So, now she was wandering the hallways of the hotel thinking over everything that had happened that day as well as the night prior.

Holding onto Haley had been the highlight of her weekend. Not one for commitment on most occasions she found it strange just how committed she was to the singer. She did not think about guys anymore. She used to think about them all the time, now the only one who preoccupied her mind was the other woman. Brooke had not even drunk really as of late because she knew that the blonde did not approve of her drinking her problems away. How she wished that she could spend every night wrapped up in those warm safe arms, but Haley would be wrapped in Nathan's arms tonight.

'_Then there was—' _Her thoughts were interrupted as she ran into someone in the hallway and was nearly knocked to the ground. Screaming out in pain she turned to look at whoever had hit her angrily. "Peyton!"

"Oh, hey Brooke I'm sorry…" Peyton said nervously and awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her head and looked toward the brunette.

"Save it blondie. You are the last person I want to see right now after that skanky move you pulled."

"Actually I've been looking for you, I wanted to apologize. I wish that you never saw me with Rachel, I don't even know why I did it. I guess I'm just vulnerable and lonely right now and wanted someone to fix it." Her voice held honesty which Brooke did notice, but she still was not ready to let her friend off the hook just yet. She was angry with her. Peyton knew how much she hated Rachel and she still slept with her.

"I understand being lonely but couldn't you find someone else than that bitch? She has treated me like shit from day one Peyton and you run to her and sleep with her?"

"It isn't like you were dating her or me for that matter!" Peyton practically screamed as tears filled her eyes.

"Maybe because I don't date skanks? Luckily you two are perfect for each other." She said as she squinted her hazel eyes with agitation at her ex-best friend. Her heart was pounding and she felt the need to walk away before she did anything too irrational. Maybe it should not make her as angry as it did, but she could not help it. Walking down the hallway she slammed her shoulder against the blonde's and started to walk away.

"Yeah, you're right. You only date married women right?"

Brooke stopped in her tracks and she could have sworn that her heart stopped at that moment. How could Peyton know about her feelings for the tutor? Did she know? Was she just making assumptions? Was she jealous? All these thoughts ran through her head but she pushed them away and stated in an even raspy voice. "Fuck you, Peyton." Then again started to walk away.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Haley's POV**

Tonight should have been a refreshing change after spending so many nights with Brooke, right? Wrong. Haley felt completely out of place. She had had sex with her husband and nothing that they had done seemed the same as it was before she left on tour. Nothing seemed right anymore and she had a nagging and annoying feeling that she knew the reason. Not that she would even admit it to herself.

She loved Nathan more than anything. They were supposed to be together always and forever, even thinking that phrase brought a soft smile to her face as she lay there in his arms. So then, what was wrong?

'_Everything…' _She thought to herself as she felt those strong arms pull her body closer to his.

Nathan was already fast asleep after a day of playing basketball and sex afterwards, but Haley could not seem to put her worried mind to rest. Usually she was logical and rational and everything in her life made sense. There was no sense to this. His arms were not soft, they were hard. He was snoring, his hair was not tickling her neck, and his chest was flat. These were all things that should make her happy right? These were all things that Brooke lacked and that should be a good thing.

So why did she feel so uncomfortable in his arms tonight?

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: Another chapter up and running. :) Hope that you guys enjoy this one! I have a lot of plans for this story as well as my other Baley stories! Thank you my amazing readers!

-Tracy Cook


	8. The Truth Is Out There and It Hurts

Three Is Not Company

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke and one sided Peyton/Brooke, also some Peyton/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter 8

The Truth Is Out There and It Hurts

**Brooke's POV**

Chewing on her bottom lip the brunette kept her eyes focused on the road ahead of her, as far as she was concerned with each yellow line she was one step closer to being home and out of the awkwardness surrounding the three of them.

No one had said anything really, aside from a small battle between Peyton and herself for what music they would listen to. Normally she would just allow her best friend make that decision knowing how important it was to her, but she was not in the friendliest of moods.

Haley had spent most of the trip mediating between the few rude comments that escaped either her or the blonde in the front seat. Trying to divert their attentions with "fun" road games, landmarks, and funny jokes. None of which seemed all too funny at the moment. It was actually starting to irritate Brooke, as much as she cared for the singer she still could not believe that her friend would sleep with the one person who single-handedly ruined her high school life.

"One more hour you guys." Haley stated with a smile as she rested her head against the back seat, relief evident on her face.

"Great. One more hour of listening to crap." Peyton cocked her head to the side glaring at her.

Letting out a loud groan she pulled her CD out of the CD player before throwing it at her ex-best friend. "Forget it Peyton, listen to whatever you want." Her voice was low and serious; she just wanted to get home.

"Thank you Brooke you finally see it my way." The blonde stated with another scowl as she put in the CD she had wanted to listen to. "Now, I think it'd be good for everyone if I got rid of this garbage." With a flick of her wrist she threw the Beyonce disk out the car window, laughing.

"Peyton!" Haley shouted out as she sat up straight in the seat her brown eyes wide in shock.

"Don't worry Hales I can take care of this." She said through grit teeth as she tried her hardest not to allow her anger to get the best of her. The last thing that they needed was the brunette jumping across the car attacking Peyton and driving off the side of the road to all crash and die. "You know that I love that CD Peyton and you will buy me a new one when we get home."

"Will I now?" Peyton asked laughing louder as she reached out to turn up the volume on the radio. "I wouldn't waste a dollar on that crap, why don't you ask your little girlfriend back there? She seems to enjoy defending you; she'd probably buy it for ya."

"What did you just say?" She asked her voice shaking with anger as she practically saw red. Letting go of the steering wheel she found herself lunging across the car twisting her hand in curly blonde locks. The girl she was attempting to hurt only laughed harder as she pushed the brunette attempting to get her off of her. Haley could be heard in the background screaming as she jumped into the front seat and took control of the wheel.

"You heard me!" Peyton responded as she dug her nails into Brooke's shoulder. It would have probably hurt her if she was not so furious. "I told you to ask your little girlfriend over there."

She was so caught up in the fight with the other woman that she had not noticed the car came to a stop until the driver-side door was being slammed. Pulling away from the blonde she glanced over her shoulders and watched as a very startled and shaking Haley backed away from the vehicle. She looked both terrified and frustrated and that caused a familiar feeling of guilt to weigh down on Brooke. _'I can't believe I endangered her… god I am so stupid. She could have died…'_

"You two need to talk, I refuse to get back into that car until you resolve your issues. Dying was not on the agenda tonight!" Haley stated before letting out a breath she seemed to have been holding in. Turning around she headed into the gas station. Leaving the two women to sit in silence and awkwardness.

She did not understand why Peyton was acting the way she was, she did not understand why she had allowed her anger to get the best of her, the only thing that she knew as she sat in the silence of the car was that this was not her fault and she would not be apologizing. So, instead they both sat there staring down at their laps awaiting some sort of conversation.

"I'm sorry." The blonde finally broke the silence.

"You should be." She responded in a sarcastic raspy voice as she leant her head on her elbow against the open window.

"What happened with Rachel, it meant nothing. I just guess I have feelings for—" Pausing she looked away hesitating for a moment, which sparked the brunette's curiosity. She wondered who she had feelings for, Lucas? Perhaps. "—Someone else, and-and that was just some stupid drunken night of sex venting those feelings for… someone." She whispered the word someone.

Sighing she buried her head even further into her arm and thought over the words. She loved Peyton, they had been best friends for so many years, but this was not the first thing she had done to hurt her over the last year. "Who do you have feelings for, Lucas?"

"No. Not Lucas. Not that it should matter if I do, you don't love Lucas Brooke."

"You don't know who I love Peyton! You just keep throwing accusations around about things you know nothing about!" She shouted out, her voice cracking as she faced the blonde staring her deep in the eyes. Her own eyes starting to water. "You know nothing."

"I know I don't want to be with Rachel and I know it shouldn't matter to you because you are in love with someone just as unattainable as who I love."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said crossing her arms over her chest and scowling. Truth was she knew what the blonde was talking about, she was talking about Haley, but how could she know about that? Watching green eyes glance over her shoulder Brooke turned to look over her own shoulder spotting the young tutor outside of the gas station leaning against the wall waiting for them to resolve their issues. Swallowing hardly she shrugged and whispered, secretly hoping that it would not be heard. "Okay, maybe I do know what you are talking about."

The car grew silent again and her heart as well as her mind started to race. She did not understand how the other woman knew about who she had feelings for nor did she understand why she cared so much. It was none of her business. "How'd you know?"

"It's kinda obvious." Peyton responded with a sarcastic laugh as she looked away rolling her eyes.

"It doesn't matter anyway, she's married." Pausing she raised an eyebrow at her friend and curiously asked "Why do you care so much anyway? Do you love Haley too?" She teased not thinking that it was actually the case. Though, the simple thought made her stomach turn with jealousy.

"No, more like you Brooke." With that she forced a smile and stood out of the car calling across the parking lot to the other woman who was waiting on them. "Haley come on, we've resolved our issues! Let's get home, this trip has sucked."

Brooke found herself staring off into space for a few moments as she tried to register what Peyton had told her. She loves me? That's why she had sex with Rachel? That's why she is so jealous and upset about me liking Haley? How long has she felt this way? As all of these questions ran through her head she hardly heard as the singer told her to start driving because she needed to get home to her man. But, she had heard her and it had only added to the complicated thoughts racing through her head.

The drive home would be a quiet one.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Peyton's POV**

The moment that they arrived at the school Haley made it a point to tell them once again that she needed to go and talk to her husband. If it did not make her feel slightly hopeful she probably would have felt bad for Brooke who was now wearing a devastated look, that she quickly covered with a smile in the tutor's direction. Maybe it was only obvious to her how the brunette felt because of how badly she wanted her to feel that toward herself.

With a hug to both of them Haley quickly made her way across the parking lot wrapping her Nathan up in a tight embrace kissing his lips. Glancing over green eyes caught sight of the diva leaning up against her car watching the scene with sorrow-filled hazel eyes. Peyton leant against the car beside her, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She loves him Brooke." As much as she knew that it would hurt her to hear it, she had to be honest.

"I know."

As the familiar silence grew between the two of them she tried her hardest to dig that confidence out that she knew she could possess. She was completely terrified to ask Brooke, but she knew that if she didn't she would always wonder. "Why can't you just give me a chance?" She breathed out before turning to look into hazel eyes with pleading green. "I could make you happy."

Smiling gently she said with sincerity. "I love you P. Sawyer, but I don't even see you as a good friend right now." Pausing Brooke glanced back toward Haley who was now laughing with her husband. "Maybe she'll never want to be with me, but I'm not giving up on her. I love her."

No longer able to control the anger that she feels toward the situation she throws her hands up in the air dejectedly. If she loved Haley that much then there was really nothing that she could do, she had no choice but to get over this attraction to the diva and that would not be easy for her. She had wanted her for years now. Her heart felt as if it had been squeezed so tightly it burst and she couldn't control her actions anymore, she wanted to break anything, everything.

"She'll never love you like I can Brooke! One day you will see that!" Tears filled her eyes as she started toward the married couple across the parking lot. She didn't have any idea what she planned to say to them, she just needed to get some things off of her chest.

Reaching them she glared down at the shorter woman who looked completely baffled as to why she was so angry with her. She probably was confused, after all the blonde could be one of the most naïve people in the world. Miss innocent.

"Hey Pey—"

"Once again things go your way! Everything always goes well for you huh?" She shouted out, knowing that she would regret the words later. Right now she cared about nothing. This woman had everything.

"What do you—"

"Run away from your marriage with some musician and you come back and guess who's still waiting around for you, your husband! You get him back regardless of how selfish you were! You have Lucas in your life and he will always put you above any other girl, you have parents, you are beautiful and intelligent and Now- NOW you have what I have always wanted!"

"Peyton, I have no idea what you are talking about." Haley stated honestly with conviction.

Laughing sarcastically she shook her head and placed her hands on her hips as she continued to glare into large clueless brown eyes. Her own eyes now filling with tears that she tried to force back. "That's the worst part Haley! It's right in front of you and you are the only one who can't see it!" Glancing away from the tutor she glared directly into Nathan's confused blue eyes. "You should keep your eyes on your wife, because I don't think that Brooke is the only one keeping secrets."

Tomorrow she would regret letting it slip that she thought that Haley had feelings in return toward Brooke, but for now she did not care. She felt miserable and she hated every one of her so-called friends. If she was less angry she would have controlled her temper and pushed all of her feelings inside of herself accepting that she would never be happy like she always did for her best friend, but not this time. Turning she started across the parking lot.

Suddenly she was jolted to a stop when she felt a strong hand grip onto her arm before dragging her backwards. From behind she could hear a shaking and angry husky voice. "What the hell did you tell her Peyton?"

"Only what she deserved to hear."

"She didn't do anything Peyton." Brooke defended.

"Just leave me alone Brooke!" Peyton started crying and angrily shook the brunette off of her arm before running across the parking lot. She knew that it was the truth, Haley hadn't done anything intentionally, but right now she didn't care.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Brooke's POV**

Her arms fell to her sides as she watched the blonde run across the parking lot crying, her mouth was hanging open and her hazel eyes were filled with too many emotions to count.

"What's going on Brooke?" Came the last voice that she ever wanted to hear, it belonged to none other than Nathan Scott. _'Oh god… what did Peyton tell them? He probably hates me, they probably both hate me…' _Taking in a deep breath she calmed her nerves forced a shaky smile and turned to face Nathan and Haley.

"What did Peyton say?" She asked chewing on the inside of her cheek unable to make eye contact with either of them. This was not how she had hoped to tell the singer about her feelings for her.

"She didn't say anything really, but she kinda implied that you have uh—romantic feelings for my wife. That isn't true right? I mean you love Lucas—"

"It's true." She admitted quietly, half expecting the young man to slap her across the face. Maybe even worse than that, she knew how angry Nathan got when people tried to impose on what he thought of as his. _'She is his Brooke… it's on paper, they are married.'_

"That you like Lucas?" He tested anger flashing across his face as he realized that what Peyton said was true.

"No. But don't worry I'll just pretend that I feel nothing, she's all yours Nate." Turning she started to head toward her car, ignoring every emotion, terrified that he would follow her and try and fight with her because of her feelings. Keeping a straight face was getting harder and harder as this night seemed to stretch on.

"Brooke!" Nathan shouted, but the brunette did not stop she simply climbed into her car and turned it on.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

You would think that after such a long and dramatic night she would have no trouble falling asleep, but it seemed that sleep would not be coming easy as she once again rolled over in her large and empty bed.

Sighing out loudly into her pillow. Her mind would not shut down no matter how hard she tried to focus on anything but Peyton and Haley and even Nathan and how angry he had looked. She never wanted her feelings to come between their happiness. They were Naley, they were meant to be together forever and she was causing them problems now. It would probably be better if she were not around.

"Haley probably hates me!" She groaned out, her voice coming out more raspy than usual because of how she had strained it during the day.

"I wouldn't say hate." Came the tutor's voice from the door to her room.

"Ahh!" She screamed out as her heart nearly exploded in her chest. The last thing she had expected was for Haley to be standing in her door way responding to her conversation with herself. Sitting up she stared at the blonde who was now laughing at her. "Oh shut up." Brooke stated before throwing one of her pillows at the other girl who easily caught it before walking over and joining her in bed.

Grabbing a pillow she held it close to herself not really sure what to say as she started to play with it. "So, you don't hate me then?"

"Not at all Brooke. If there is anything I know it is that you cannot control who you fall in love with."

Hazel eyes glanced up to catch large brown eyes. A dimpled smirk made its way onto her face as she raised a devious eyebrow and asked teasingly. "Does that mean you are here for some makeup sex?"

"Ew Brooke! No!" She stated in mock disgust as she laughed. She could tell that the tutor was not completely disgusted by the thought, but that was obviously not the reason she had come over. Haley was a good person and she would never want anyone to feel like they were uncared for. She wondered how Nathan took it when his wife told him where she was going? Had she? "I'm here to talk to you about these feelings you say you have for me."

"Ah, about those." Looking away she again grew nervous under the other woman's eyes. "Well, I already told you about them. I understand if you can't be my friend anymore I don't want to come between you and Nathan."

"Don't be silly Brooke; I still want to be your friend." Haley said with a smile as she reached out and placed her hand on top of one of the brunette's shaking ones.

"Just friends?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer to the question. It hurt her, it broke her heart, but she understood if that was all she could be. She was married and in love with someone else.

"Just friends Brooke. I love Nathan and I have never been interested in girls, I'm sorry. Living with you has been amazing, and I love you so much. I don't want things to be awkward between us… Can we please still be friends?" Her brown eyes were practically begging the brunette; there was no way she could say no.

"Yeah…" She whispered.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: One more chapter down! I made this pretty dramatic but I think that everything is kind of out in the open now… floating around in people's minds at the very least! People will have no choice but to confront their problems head on soon! :) Keep on reviewing and I will keep on writing! Anyone can do it, if you love the story just click that button at the bottom and do so! If you do I will give you some of Peyton's chocolate chip cookies! :p

Oh and sorry that Peyton comes off as so mean in this one, I swear I love Peyton! But it was the only way I could think to get everything out in the open! Everyone will be happy by the end even good ol P. Sawyer! Promise! And of course Haley will realize that she DOES like women, and she DOES like Brooke! I cannot wait! Til then this was a huge stepping stone chapter toward all of that! Please read and review!

-Tracy Cook


	9. Second Thoughts

Three Is Not Company

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke and one sided Peyton/Brooke, also some Peyton/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter 9

Second Thoughts

**Haley's POV**

For the most part things had returned to normal or at least everyone was pretending that things had gotten back to normal. Haley was happily married, had returned to the tutor center, and Brooke seemed to have completely forgotten ever having feelings for her to her relief. Now they could just be friends again right? _'Wrong…'_

Brooke had been on her mind non-stop since she admitted her feelings toward her. She missed the attentions she gave her, the flirting, and the sweet gestures. Now the cheer captain hardly even waved at her when they passed each other in the hallway, almost as if Haley were as invisible as she used to be to her.

It was beyond frustrating. She got what she wanted, yet she still was not happy about things. Not to mention even though she had been staying over at Nathan's ever since the confession, every night she had dreams of a different brunette. These were not friendly dreams and they had started to both frighten and concern her.

Strumming her fingers across the strings of her guitar lazily she glanced up at the ceiling fan lost in thought. Why was she avoiding Brooke? Why hadn't she gone back to their apartment? She didn't even have any clothes at her husband's place.

'_**With the flash of a dimpled smirk, soft lips swiftly caught Haley's in a passionate kiss. One she had never experienced before. They were forceful yet caring and gentle as her bottom lip was sucked between them and nibbled upon. She let out a moan of enjoyment which only intensified as she felt the other body grind against her own, hips against hips, breasts against breasts. It was a woman and not just any woman, it was her best friend and the singer's body was reacting to each and every touch and flick of her tongue against her lip…'**_

As she recalled one of the more vivid dreams she had had over the previous nights, she set the guitar on the cushions of the couch and allowed her head to fall back into the fabric whilst her large brown eyes drifted shut.

'_**Her body shook as she felt manicured nails trail down her stomach and the lips that were once attached to her own pressed against her neck in a heated kiss. Such a simple gesture made wetness pool between her thighs and her back arch in need of more contact with the fingers that were moving down toward her center with an agonizingly slow pace.**_

"_**Mm… How bad do you want me Haley?" A raspy lust filled voice asked, breathing hotly against her neck. She recognized the voice and the question added to her arousal. She did want her.**_

"_**So bad… Please… Brooke…" She barely whispered.'**_

"So bad…" She mumbled out loud as she remembered each and every detail of the dream imagining Brooke's fingers were the one's running down her stomach and under the band of her sweats at the moment and not her own. The tutor would probably regret doing this later, but right now it was like she had no control over herself. She needed this.

Pushing her fingers further beneath the waistline she teased herself similarly to how the brunette cheerleader had done in her dream.

'_**Brooke's smile spread confidently as her hazel eyes seemed to be watching for each and every reaction eagerly, hungrily. This only served to turn her on all the more. Suddenly her hips lunged upward and her back arched as that perfect hand made its way closer to her heated center. Her body was on fire.**_

"_**Oh god… Please… Brooke I need you." She groaned out digging her nails into silky dark locks. **_

_**Taking this as a sign to do more those skilled fingers found their way even lower grazing over the slick opening before finding their way between her wet folds in order to make contact with her clit which the she slowly started to stroke. The touch was teasing and almost unbearable as her body shook and moans of approval started to intensify at each and every stroke.'**_

Running her fingers against her own clit she added pressure imagining that it was her best friend's fingers working their magic and making her body ache with a need for release. "Mm god…" She moaned out arching her hips off of the couch against her busy fingers.

'_**The brunette suddenly lunged two of her fingers into the other who threw her head backward at the unexpected contact screaming out as she dug her nails deep into Brooke's scalp. It felt amazing, beyond amazing. Her body was trembling and sweat covered every inch.'**_

She lunged her own fingers deep inside of herself as she thought of what it had been like to see Brooke's face as she pleasured her. Even if it was only a dream. Moaning out loudly Haley ran her free hand over her one of her hardened nipples teasing it through her shirt. This action mixed with the movements of her fingers inside of her and the images of Brooke touching her was enough to bring her over the edge as she came all over the couch. Never had she come so hard or made such a mess doing so she realized.

"Damn it…" She mumbled through uneven breaths as she lay back on the couch allowing her shaking body and beating heart to calm. The tutor was already regretting what she had just done because it complicated everything.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Peyton's POV**

Everyone hates each other at the moment and what does Rachel decide is a good idea? A party naturally. Nothing dramatic could occur at a setting with teenagers who are all avoiding feelings and a bar full of alcohol. '_So, why the hell did I come?'_ She wondered as she started through the crowded living room.

Peyton had dressed up and made sure she looked her best but for once it was not for Brooke. She had not come to see her best friend. She certainly had not come to see Haley. She had come to see Rachel.

Glancing around green eyes searched the drinking teens for a moment before spotting bright red hair. Connected to the hair was the woman she had been searching for dancing on top of one of the tables in the room, entertaining quite a few men and even a few women. Not that the blonde could blame anyone for looking. Rachel was gorgeous, but honestly that was all that the bitch had going for her. She could never hold a real conversation with the redhead.

Walking up to the display she parted the men and stood right in front of Rachel smirking up at her. "How much do ya cost?" She asked sarcastically.

Raising an eyebrow the redhead returned her smirk. "For you sweetheart, I'm free."

"I'm sure that isn't just for me." Peyton said bitterly before laughing a bit to cover the strange sense of jealousy she got. Why was she feeling jealous about the other woman sleeping with other people? The last thing she wanted was to feel tied down to her.

"Ouch Blondie, that actually hurt a bit." Rachel responded which shocked her a bit. Was she being serious about it hurting? The blonde could never tell with her.

"Cry me a river." She grabbed hold of her hand dragging her upstairs toward one of the many vacant rooms.

For just a moment she wondered if the outgoing woman ever got lonely living all on her own in such a big house. Brooke always told her that she slept with so many men to get attention she never received growing up, maybe her and Rachel shared a lot more in common than she had thought. _'Except, Rachel actually wants to sleep with me and Brooke doesn't…'_

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Brooke's POV**

The last thing she wanted to do was get out of her bed, let alone attend some party in which she would probably run into Peyton who she had been avoiding and Haley who had been avoiding her. They shared an apartment and the tutor had told her that she still wanted to be friends, yet she had not seen her for an entire week.

Her squad had told her that this was the party of the year. Rachel had apparently went all out on it, which was another reason she did not want to attend but she could not let her friends down. She had a reputation to keep after all. _'Maybe she won't even come, Haley hates—'_

Any hopeful thought that the blonde she longed for would not be attending the party disappeared as hazel eyes landed on her. _'Never mind.'_

She tried to look away before brown eyes met hers but she did not quite make it and found herself being drawn into their depths. Everything about Haley captivated her. Chewing on her bottom lip she debated on if she should go over and talk to her or not, but one glance upward answered the question. There stood Nathan glaring at her with cold blue eyes that warned her not to come any closer.

Letting out a soft sigh she decided that before she embarrassed herself some alcohol would be necessary and turned on her heels starting toward the bar.

As the night went on everything around her started to blend and blur and she no longer could control her mouth or her legs as she wandered through the dancing and kissing couples in search of Haley. It appeared that the other woman was nowhere to be found and just as she was about to give up her foggy eyes landed on the couple sitting at one of the tables. The tutor was seated upon her husband's lap resting her head against his shoulder smiling softly. _'I'll never make her smile like that… to her I'll always be a friend… whatever the hell that means.'_

The alcohol in her blood would not allow her to ignore the anger as it filled her. How dare Haley waltz over and tell her that everything would be fine between the two of them and then ignore her for an entire week? Fuck that. Walking toward them with more confidence than she had ever had she started to speak a little too loudly.

"Look here Nathan, I know that you hate me now and that's fine considering I kinda want to kiss your wife all the time, but Haley YOU said that YOU wanted to be my friend so how about you fucking man up and do something to show it!" Brooke could tell that what she had said shocked both of them as their smiles fell and eyes widened, Nathan looked furious but Haley quickly calmed him down.

"Brooke you can't just come over here and tell me that you want to kiss my wife all the time!" He growled.

"Well, I do. In fact—" She slurred before stumbling toward the table. If she was not so angry at everyone and tired of being alone she would have stopped, her mind continued to tell her she needed to stop but she never did.

"Brooke wait, what are you—" Haley started but the brunette didn't give her a chance to finish the question as she got close enough to push her lips against the blonde's. The kiss was a bit sloppy due to the alcohol and forced.

When she realized that the tutor was not kissing her back, was not even reacting at all to the kiss she knew she had to pull away and accept the consequences. Even if the consequences included being punched in the face by a very angry Nathan Scott. Slowly and shyly she pulled away, tears stinging her eyes, Haley looked absolutely stunned and terrified as she stared up at her.

"Hales… I-I'm so sorry—I-I've been drinking and I was just so—lonely." She could only whisper the last word as she sobbed.

Hazel eyes filled with fear as her heart started to hammer away loudly in her ears. Nathan was starting to stand up and she knew that he was not going to be nice about this; she had seen him lose control so many times before.

"Nathan, stop. I think Brooke and I need to talk about this…" Haley said trying to calm her shaking husband; it appeared to be working luckily.

"Haley she—"

"I know, but she is my friend. Please, just let me talk to her."

"Fine." He stated with a glare in the brunette's direction. "No funny business."

Brooke debated saying something in response but decided it would be better if she simply nodded her head and waited to say anything more until out of earshot of the angry young man. She wouldn't want to say anything more stupid than she already had.

"Okay, I'll go talk to Lucas." He said before leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips, taunting the brunette who was watching closely with jealous eyes. _'She reacted to his kiss…' _She had to look away.

"Come on." Haley whispered placing a calming hand on her back.

Turning she forced a smile as she nodded trying to force back the tears that were already attempting to roll down her cheek just knowing that the blonde had not reacted when she kissed her as well as what the following conversation would consist of. Both girls headed out onto the balcony avoiding eye contact the entire time.

Silence seemed to spread on for hours even though it had only been minutes of staring over the ledge. Finally Haley broke it to the brunette's relief. She would have hated to have to start the conversation.

"Brooke I have to tell you something." Her tone was serious and devastating. With each word Brooke felt her heart sink.

"I already know."

"I doubt that." Haley whispered.

Glancing down at her hands Brooke sighed before saying "You are a nice person Haley, so you will say you want to be my friend… but that you don't know if you can because I love you and you felt absolutely nothing when I kissed you."

"That isn't true Brooke." The blonde said letting out a soft sigh as she rested her head against her head and looked over at Brooke. Feeling brown eyes on her she glanced over catching the beautiful pools with her own. Her heart nearly stopped as she wondered what her words could possibly mean. Did it mean that she liked her? Did it mean that she liked the kiss?

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean." Pausing Haley looked away to her disappointment, she loved making eye contact with the other woman. "Lately I have been feeling differently toward you." Just as Brooke was about to question these words she added "Romantically toward you."

"Wow…" It seemed like a stupid thing to say, pathetic even, but she had no idea how else to respond to the news.

"Yeah." The tutor said before laughing nervously. Brooke found it cute how a blush covered her cheeks and she avoided eye contact after what she admitted, she also was almost certain she had entered one of her dreams at this point. The alcohol was not allowing her to think logically. "I have been missing you more than I should and I did enjoy the kiss."

Her dimpled smile spread across her face and she lifted Haley's chin forcing brown eyes to look into her own again. She wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss her again. "Is that so? I couldn't tell." She slurred seductively which earned a reaction from the blonde who blushed harder as the cheer captain attempted to close the space.

"But that doesn't mean that you can just kiss me Brooke! I mean I have a husband and I—" Brooke pressed her hot lips gently against the soft lips. Hearing the tutor catch her breath only intensified her smile as she pulled back from the kiss and Haley continued to mumble quieter and with less conviction. "—And I can't just go off kissing anyone because I enjoy—" She placed another kiss, harder and longer, this one eliciting moans from both girls, then again she pulled away. "Brooke, I can't be enjoying this—"

"You know tutorgirl, sometimes you think too much." She whispered in a deep husky voice.

Haley laughed. "Hey, I pride myself on that fact."

"And I pride myself on my kissing, so how about we focus on that?" Brooke said with a smirk, chuckling as she watched brown eyes widen at the blunt statement. Even though she was under the influence she knew she would not forget that look or anything that had happened between the two of them. Reaching up she stroked her manicured nails clumsily along the singer's cheek before pulling her closer by the neck and pressing their lips together in a far more passionate kiss than earlier.

She endulged in every part of Haley, the way it felt to have her larger breasts pressed up against her own, to feel her soft lips against hers, along with each and every moan and groan that escaped her throat. Brooke was currently in heaven and she could tell that the other woman felt exactly the same about her. Hazel eyes snapped open as she felt a sweet wet tongue run along her bottom lip begging for more. She had never expected that Haley would be the one wanting more out of the kiss, but quickly she obliged groaning out in pleasure as their tongues started a dance.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: Wooh a lot happened in this chapter! Hopefully getting us closer to the happy ending I promised! :p Anyhow I would really appreciate reviews because I love hearing feedback and this was a very big chapter! Full of Baley lovins! Anyhow, hope that y'all like it!

-Tracy Cook


	10. Marriage Is My Problem, Brooke

Three Is Not Company

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke and one sided Peyton/Brooke, also some Peyton/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter 10

Marriage Is My Problem, Brooke.

**Brooke's POV**

"Again Brooke? What is your problem?" A familiar voice questioned from the door to the balcony drawing the intoxicated brunette out of the perfect kiss she had been sharing with the tutor. It was not Nathan who had interrupted them luckily. Turning foggy hazel eyes to the young man in the doorway she raised an eyebrow.

"What's it to you, Lucas?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nathan is my brother and you are kissing his wife for the second time tonight Brooke that is not okay with me." He stated moving toward her.

Rolling her eyes she looked toward Haley who wore a look of complete terror on her face. It was actually somewhat cute, though it worried the brunette. The last thing that she wanted was for the blonde to back out of what they had started because of her best friend. "It isn't as if she—"

"He's right Brooke, what the hell were you thinking?" Shock flashed across her face and her confident dimpled smirk fell as the musician made her way around her, speaking to her with an accusing tone. Perhaps it was the alcohol in her system, her heartbeat hastily pounding away in her chest, or her anger, but she suddenly felt the urge to vomit. How could Haley turn this around on her? She wanted the kiss just as badly as I did. _'She wanted me… I didn't force her this time…'_

"What?" She whispered in a deep raspy voice, almost inaudible to the two standing in front of her.

The anger on Lucas's face seemed to drain as he walked closer to Brooke wrapping an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him, despite how she tried to move away from his embrace. "It's okay Brooke; I know how it feels to want someone whose heart belongs to someone else." The smile he flashed made her shake with anger and feel the urge to push him away. She was not imagining this because she was drunk. Haley had wanted her.

"But, she—" She choked out.

"Shh, I know. You're drunk, and I think you should probably go home before you do anything else you would regret in the morning. Haley and I won't tell Nathan what happened. We know it was a mistake."

Feeling her overwhelming emotions enhanced by her intoxicated state she pushed away from him with force, tears filling her hazel eyes before rolling down her cheeks and neck, she could not feel them. She could not feel anything, she felt completely numb to the world around her. In that moment she hated Lucas, and she hated Haley for turning on her. "No! Don't you dare blame this on the alcohol! She kissed me back! She wanted me!" Her voice shook as she pointed at the blonde.

"Brooke." Haley said with hurt-filled brown eyes as she moved closer placing a hand on her shoulder, only to be pushed away. "Please, let's just drop this."

Her eyes were now so full of tears that she was finding it difficult to see the beautiful woman that she loved through them. _'She wants to just forget it, just be friends?' _"You want to just forget it?" She wheezed out, her nose practically running down her face.

"Yes." The tutor said in a soft uncertain voice.

"Of course you do! Why not just forget what just happened? Why not just be my friend? You have a husband after all. That's all that matters, not what you want or that I love you. You know what? No, I am done being your friend!" She practically shouted knowing that in the morning she would regret this, but right now she did not care. Everyone she fell in love with hurt her and she was so tired of trying, so tired of love, sex was so much simpler.

"Brooke." Haley whispered and the tears nearly melted the anger surrounding the brunette, but she would not falter.

"You don't mean that." Lucas said placing a hand on her back, more than likely attempting to sooth her. In that moment nothing could calm her down, she was so frustrated with everyone. Peyton, Rachel, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley.

"Yes I do, I'm going home." With that she started off of the balcony, the last thing she heard was Haley telling Lucas to try and stop her because she could not drive home drunk.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Peyton's POV**

"You deserve better than her." Rachel said as she gently stroked her fingers over the blonde's back, causing her to shiver. It seemed that the other woman always knew just how to touch her.

Chuckling under her breath she shrugged her shoulders to the best of her ability in her laying down position as she turned her head in her arms, green eyes running over the redhead's beautiful face. _'She really is stunning… if only she wasn't so manipulative… not that it matters, she may be just like Brooke, but she will never be Brooke.' _"As you keep telling me, too bad your words aren't worth all that much."

Shaking her head and rolling her brown eyes she scoffed. "One of these days you are really going to hurt my feelings."

"Good." Peyton responded yet for some reason she felt a twinge of guilt at her words, for some reason the thought of hurting the other woman bothered her more than it should. More than it usually would. "Sorry." She added guiltily.

"Apology accepted." Rachel responded cockily, her playful smirk returning as she ran her fingers against the sensitive spot on the blonde's back causing her to again shiver and close her eyes in enjoyment. "I mean it though, you are such a sweet and sensitive girl. Sometimes a little too sensitive."

"Thanks" She responded sarcastically, nudging the other in the side.

Laughing the redhead playfully pushed her away. "I was kidding." Pausing she added "sort of." Which earned her another glare from green eyes. "Well you do kind of have that whole Lucas brooding thing going on." Rolling on top of the blonde she pinned her naked body to the bed before leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Luckily I find it cute."

Blushing begrudgingly she tried to move away from Rachel, not enjoying how much she was actually enjoying the talking and playful banter. It was definitely concerning her how they were getting out of the "Just Sex" zone and into the "Caring" zone. It was terrifying to her, because the last thing that she wanted was to fall in love with the other cheerleader. "Well that's good." She rolled her eyes and looked to the side avoiding eye-contact with the browns she knew she would get lost in.

"It's good for you anyway." She smirked before laying her entire body on top of Peyton's, pulling her naked body flush against her own before pressing her lips gently against the crook of her neck. "If only you'd give me a chance."

"I love Brooke."

"As you keep telling me." She whispered before closing her eyes and growing comfortable, more than likely she would drift to sleep.

Feeling the warm breathing even out against her neck she could tell that Rachel had fallen to sleep, and she herself felt so comfortable that she was certain she too would fall asleep at any moment. Though she could not get her mind to quiet down it seemed. All she could think about was Brooke and what she had always wanted with her best friend, and why she was pushing away having that with someone else? Just because Rachel wasn't Brooke did not make her a bad match. _'Obviously Brooke finds Haley a better match than me… so maybe Rachel could be even better than Brooke would be… It's just…'_

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Haley's POV**

She felt nothing but guilt yanking at her from every direction. She felt guilt for lying to her best friend, she felt guilt for hurting the woman who was there for her when her husband wasn't, she felt guilt for hurting her husband by once again allowing a kiss to happen, and she most of all felt guilt about why she had allowed it to happen. She loved Nathan, but was she in love with him? The marriage had been rushed; he was the first boyfriend she had ever had, the first boy she had ever kissed, how was she supposed to know?

She had thought that she was in love with him. _'Then why do I keep thinking about Brooke? Why do I want to run to our apartment and apologize to her right this moment? And why did I enjoy kissing her more than I've ever enjoyed kissing him?'_

Sighing out in frustration she called Lucas for the fifteenth time since she had left the party. Haley wanted to know that he had caught up with Brooke, and she wanted to know that she was safe and sound at home. Not lost on the streets or dying in a ditch at the moment. Once again it went to voicemail and she closed the phone throwing it across the couch staring at it with serious brown eyes as she chewed on her fingernails nervously.

'_Why isn't he answering…?' _She wondered internally as she resisted the urge to reach out and call again. If she were not afraid of the brunette verbally assaulting her, which she deserved, then she would simply call Brooke.

Nathan still had not returned from the party. Haley had not told him that she was leaving so he was probably worried sick about her, he had called on numerous occasions but she could not answer. Not with the thoughts going through her mind. Not with the worries and confusion she was feeling, she needed to figure out what she wanted.

Standing abruptly to her feet she looked down at the cell phone debating whether she should make another phone call or just go over to the apartment and check up on Brooke in person. _'At least then she couldn't ignore me or hang up on me. It's my place too. Besides I still have some of my things there… all of my things are there actually…' _Reaching out for her phone she tucked it into her back pocket before heading toward the front door, she would have to walk, but in her current upset state it probably would go by faster than normal.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

As she reached the door to their apartment she noticed that Brooke's car was in the driveway, which implied that Lucas had driven her home. Or she had driven herself home, but either way she was home. This gave her a feeling of relief as well as slight jealousy as she wondered why Lucas had not returned her calls and if he was still inside.

For a minute the tutor contemplated if she should use her key or knock and after careful consideration decided that she should probably just use her key in case the brunette was sleeping. Unlocking the door she slipped inside the apartment looking around, all of the lights were off, so she had to tread carefully throughout in order to not trip.

"Brooke." She whispered out as she peeked around the apartment. She did not appear to be in the main rooms so more than likely she was in the bedroom. _'Lucas better not be in there with her…' _

As Haley opened the door to their old bedroom she whispered out softly. "Brooke." Brown eyes immediately running over a body curled up beneath the covers, it had to belong to the other woman she deduced and slowly made her way toward the bed sitting down on the edge of it.

"Mm…" Came that deep husky voice from under the sheets that sent shivers down the blonde's spine.

"Brooke." She said a little louder and with more assertion. Brown eyes widening in shock as the beautiful brunette shot up in bed.

"What-what's going on? Don't touch my cookies!"

It was such an adorable and random thing for the other woman to say, only intensified by the worry shining in her beautiful hazel eyes that were now glued on Haley. The tutor could not help but start laughing at her friend. It was undoubtedly a repercussion of whatever she had been dreaming of that made her shoot up in bed and say something so ridiculous. _'She is so cute.'_

"Haley?" She asked her voice groggy and even more deep and raspy than usual as she turned her body to look at the other woman sitting on her bed; obviously she had not been expecting it. "What are you doing here?"

Brooke's voice held spite as she asked this question and honestly the tutor could not blame the brunette diva for being upset with her, after everything that she had put her through that night. How embarrassed and angry she must have felt, not to mention betrayed, she deserved to be kicked out and have all of her things thrown out on the lawn. Yet, she noticed that laying on the bed was one of her favorite stuffed animals, her teddy bear. _'Had Brooke been snuggling up with him?'_

"I came to talk with you." She whispered out moving further onto the bed and closer to the cheer captain who seemed to move away from her.

"Well, the doors closed and your husband and best friend are nowhere in sight so shoot." Again she stated this with bitterness which Haley knew that she deserved.

Letting out a sigh she looked down at her crossed legs picking at her shoes, which she would have normally taken off before putting her feet on the bed. But, she did not feel comfortable enough to do so. "I've been thinking about my marriage and how I was rushed into it. How Nathan was my first boyfriend and how I didn't even know what true love was. I was thinking about you and how amazing that kiss felt, how I have never felt anything like that before."

"That's not what you said earlier." Brooke responded casting cold hazel eyes away as she wrapped her arms around her knees dragging them against her chest.

"I know Brooke, but I was terrified about what would happen if Lucas found out just how much I enjoyed kissing you. I was terrified about how Nathan would react; you know how he gets when he is angry. Plus you weren't really allowing me time to think things through and I needed that time to figure out what I want."

"Well, what have you figured out?" The brunette asked still looking away. Brown eyes watched as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Reaching up a shaking hand she gently stroked her fingers against Brooke's cheek pushing the tears from her sensitive skin, causing the brunette's body to visibly stiffen at the contact. Hazel eyes glanced over meeting brown and a soft smile formed on Haley's face which was mimicked by a dimpled smile. "I figured out that I certainly cannot live without you in my life."

"As a friend?" She asked her smile faltering.

"Well yes." Pausing she smiled brightly trying to cheer Brooke up with her own smile. "But, I also realized that if I had you in my life I would want something more with you, because no one has ever made me want them as much as you do. I think about you all of the time Brooke, I watch you at school ever since I've started avoiding you, I imagine what it would be like to kiss you, and now I know and I could never live without that."

Hazel eyes widened and filled with tears only this time they were more than likely tears of happiness by the way that the brunette's smile spread from ear to ear. "Does that mean we can be together?"

"I want to be but—"

"But what, what's the problem?" She asked her smile falling.

"Marriage is my problem, Brooke." Haley said with a serious tone as she ran her fingers along the perfect jaw-line of the gorgeous woman sitting beside her. _'She has to be the most beautiful girl in the world…' _

"Can't you just get an annulment? Like you planned to do before?" Brooke questioned her husky voice shaking as she watched with anticipating eyes, obviously full of hope. It killed the tutor because she knew it would be more of a process than simply getting an annulment. She had fought so hard to get Nathan to take her back that now she was certain he would not simply let her go.

"It's not that easy, but we will figure it out." Smiling she leant down pressing her lips gently against the cheer captain's forehead, enjoying the way that her breath caught in her throat. "I promise." She whispered, doubting her own words but she knew that she wanted Brooke, that in that moment all she wanted was to kiss her. It would just have to wait until things were figured out between herself and Nathan.

"So," The brunette started in a seductive and suggestive tone. "Can I have another one of those breathtaking kisses now?"

Haley felt as if she were about to give in as her body immediately reacted to the sight before her. Hazel eyes had darkened and filled with lust, Brooke was biting down on her bottom lip as she smirked seductively and moved toward her. _'Oh god I'm going to have a heart attack if she continues to look at me like that…' _Ignoring her racing heart and her raging hormones she tried to divert. "Not yet Brooke, I should probably settle things with Nathan first."

"Aww…" She whined out a pout forming on her perfect lips as she slumped back on the bed pulling Haley's teddy bear into her arms. "Fine, I'll just snuggle with him, he's a better snuggler than you I'm sure."

Gasping the blonde musician reached for her bear only to have him pulled away as Brooke placed a playful kiss on the stuffed animals head. "Oh, he's a better kisser too."

"Give me that bear missy!" Haley shouted out reaching down for the bear again only to be pulled into a tight embrace from the brunette. It probably would have bothered her that she had not gotten the bear if she were not distracted by the scent of Brooke surrounding her, as well as the warmth and softness of her body pressed against her own. Allowing herself to melt into the contact she smiled. "Mmm this is nice."

"Yes." Smiling she started to stroke her fingers down the tutor's back grinning each time she heard her catch her breath or felt her body shake. "I definitely lied about him being a better snuggler than you Haley James."

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: Mmkay finally I added another chapter to my OTH story! I still have quite a few others that I need to add too, but school has me swarmed! If you really want me to update leave me lots of reviews and this story will move to the top of my list! :p Hope that y'all enjoy this!

-Tracy Cook


	11. Waking Up

Three Is Not Company

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke and one sided Peyton/Brooke, also some Peyton/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter 11

Waking Up

**Brooke's POV**

The last week in the apartment that she and Haley shared had been one filled with loneliness. Ever since she had announced her feelings for the singer she had heard little from her. She had spent hours laying on the couch watching Spanish soap operas in hopes to feel better by the means of watching other people who appeared more miserable than herself. She had called Haley numerous times, only to reach her voicemail and leave a message asking if she were going to come and collect her things and take them to Nathan's place. Of course, this was not what she had wanted, but she did want to at the very least see the tutor again.

So, you can imagine her surprise when she woke up to the feeling of warmth surrounding her body. _'What is going on… Oh god I hope I didn't bring back some guy last night while I was drunk…' _She thought to herself, not quite recalling what had happened the night before due to a foggy mind and one too many alcoholic beverages consumed. It was her fallback, when she felt lonely or heartbroken she tended to turn to men and sex in some search to fill that void. For so long she had hoped that that void would be filled by the woman that she loved, the woman whom which she couldn't have, that woman being—

'—_Haley?' _Hooded hazel eyes came into contact with the top of the other person's head, the person who currently had their very feminine arm wrapped around her waist. "Oh god." She whispered out as all of the memories came flooding back to her.

She had kissed the woman she loved last night while in a drunken stupor, not only once, but twice. The first time causing her husband to get angry with her, the second causing Haley and Lucas to get upset with her, even though the blonde had reciprocated the enjoyment of their interlocked lips. The cheer captain could not remember much of the particular details from the kiss, simply the scent of the other girl around her, the taste and softness of her mouth, and the way that their bodies melted together as if made for each other.

'_Still, she pushed me away if I remember correctly… so how did she end up back in my bed?' _She internally wondered as she watched the sleeping form. _'God she is so freaking adorable…' _With a soft blush she reached down and ran manicured nails through blonde locks and over Haley's cheek chuckling a little to herself as she watched the tutor shiver from the contact.

Then it hit her, and she recalled the entire conversation after the party. She had been turned down and that had sobered her up enough to get home, once at home she had curled up in her bed and broke down in tears until she fell asleep. Only to be awoken by Haley who softly called out her name as she made her way into their room, or her room now, the singer had moved out hadn't she? Honestly, at this point she did not know much of anything. She did not know if the blonde was going to leave her husband, get a divorce, move in with her, or wake up and remember how much she loved Nathan. The only thing that she did know was that the woman who was currently lying with her arms wrapped around her body, this woman whom which she had loved for a long period of time actually reciprocated her feelings. That was enough for now. They could figure out where to go from here.

"So beautiful…" She whispered softly as she ran her fingers along the blonde singer's jawline, a dimpled smile making its way onto her lips as she watched the other woman lift her head allowing her more access to her neck, which she gladly and almost selfishly accepted. Skimming her fingers along the sensitive skin she found exposed there, once again relishing in the shiver and the soft whimper that fell from perfect pink lips.

"So, so, beautiful." Her voice came out raspy and deep.

"Looking in a mirror?" A soft breathy voice asked, before large brown eyes opened staring up into hazel. Brooke found it impossible to breathe for a moment as she stared deeply into the other girl's eyes. Once she found her breath and comprehended that Haley was complimenting her she blushed softly.

"No, just looking at you." A smirk played on her lips and a glint shined in her eyes. Glancing down she watched as the tutor ran her tongue over her bottom lip, and when she looked back up brown eyes were fixated on her own lips. _'Oh lord… I just want to kiss her so bad right now… I can remember last night but I bet it would be so much better sober… just a few inches.' _

Leaning in a bit further she felt heated breath rush against her lips and down her throat and she let out a soft gasp as her body immediately reacted.

"Oh." Was the whisper that escaped Haley's lips.

Brooke wanted nothing more than to close the distance between their lips and taste those perfect lips once more, she could remember the sweetness. Holding back from saying anything in case it scared the tutor away she moved in closer trying to close the distance between their lips, only to be shocked as the blonde moved to the side pressing her lips to her cheek. It shouldn't have mattered, she had kissed so many people, but this was far more intimate than she was used to and despite feeling slightly rejected her cheek burned where those lips met.

Pulling away hazel eyes met brown and the darkness and desire she found in them did not go over her head, she could tell that Haley wanted her just as bad as she wanted the tutor. Still, it appeared that there would be no kissing that morning. _'God… she can be so stubborn… I could die and go to Heaven if she would just give me one kiss…' _

"Brooke, we talked about this…"

"Would it really be so bad if we just kissed, once?" She smirked and reached up pushing some blonde locks behind the other girl's ears.

"Yes, I told you that I need to talk to Nathan before we explore this relationship."

The cheer captain bit down on her bottom lip as she raised a perfect eyebrow, hazel eyes shimmering with excitement as she purposefully lifted her body in order to press it against Haley's. She was merely teasing the singer, but seeing her reaction nearly pushed her over the edge. "Mmm… and what exactly did you wish to explore?"

"God, Brooke." She breathed out pressing her forehead against the brunette's shoulder, her body shaking from the contact, her heart racing against her ribcage, and her brown eyes dark with desire. "Please, I need to speak with Nathan first."

"We already kissed twice." Brooke husked as she pressed their bodies together once more.

"Mmm… I know." She groaned out pressing her own body firmly against the cheer captain's toned body. The brunette could tell that the other woman was losing her resolve and she could not help but allow a dimpled smirk to creep onto her features as she placed her hands on Haley's hips pulling her body even closer to her own. Just as it seemed that the tutor was going to drop her guards and give into Brooke, she abruptly pulled away and jumped out of the bed. "No, Brooke. If we are going to get into this relationship then we are going to have to get into it right, and honestly I am unsure if I even want to get into this relationship. I need to figure out where my feelings lie and figure myself out before jumping into anything. The words rushed out as she paced in front of the bed.

Watching the worried woman pace in front of the bed she could not help but bite down on her bottom lip at the obvious arousal, she could see the flush red on her cheeks and running down her neck over her shoulders, she could see the way that she was shaking, the darkened eyes, the heavy breathing, and it caused a heat to form between her legs. Still, Haley was more to her than just another person that she planned to sleep with. Brooke had loved Haley for such a long period of time, so long in fact that she would wait forever to be intimate with her. _'Even if it kills me…' _

"Alright, Hales calm down." She said chuckling in a deep husky tone as she stood to her feet placing manicured hands on the shorter girl's shoulders holding her in place.

"How, Brooke? How am I supposed to calm down? This is so messed up." She breathed out, eyes starting to fill with tears which were immediately pushed away by Brooke's soft fingers.

"We will figure this all out, first things first."

"What's that?"

"You need to talk to Nate."

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Peyton's POV**

She should not have felt so safe in these arms, these arms belonged to someone she hated. She did hate her right? Glancing down at the beautiful naked woman in her arms she chewed on her bottom lip uncomfortably.

Why was she uncomfortable? For the most part because she was enjoying it far more than she wanted to, because she wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss Rachel on her forehead, pull her tightly against herself and fall back to sleep in the arms that made her feel comfortable and loved. But Rachel did not love her, she knew that. She was more than certain that the manipulative liar of a woman could not possibly know the first thing about love, still, she was seeing a different side to the other girl lately.

Sighing out she threw her head back against the pillow and stared up at the shadows on the ceiling thinking about Brooke and how she was probably spending time thinking about Haley, how that was all that she seemed to ever do, and it made her heart race and her body heat up. Why couldn't Brooke just love her in return? That would make everything far simpler for everyone. Haley and Nathan could be happy together, she and Brooke could be happy together, and Rachel could disappear off the face of the planet and have sex with however many people she wished.

Her stomach churned suddenly and it shocked her as she chewed even more so on her bottom lip. Tasting the metallic blood that made contact with her tongue. _'Why the hell do I care if she sleeps with other people… this is just sex… that is what I want…'_

Glancing down she watched as the smile formed on perfect red lips and she knit her eyebrows together in confusion.

'_Right…?'_

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: I will be adding to all of my OTH fics, hopefully by Monday. :) I am working on all of them currently. I am sorry that I have not added for a while, but I have been on such a Glee kick it is crazy… haha I have such a crush on Lea Michele. :p Anyhow, please do leave reviews and I will update this one as well as my others soon. Thank you all for sticking with me!

-Tracy Cook


	12. Confessions and Beginnings

Three Is Not Company

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke and one sided Peyton/Brooke, also some Peyton/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter 12

Confessions and Beginnings

**Haley's POV**

Taking in a breath she tried to remind herself to stay strong, she knew that she had to talk with Nathan about things even if it was terrifying. She wanted to be with Brooke or at least give them the chance to figure out what was between the two of them and in order to do that she would have to hurt the first man that she had ever loved. Letting out the breath she had been holding she lifted a shaking hand in order to ring the doorbell.

Large brown eyes watched as the door was open revealing her husband, a look of relief washed over his face and it broke her heart. He had obviously been worried because she left the party without telling him and had not been answering his calls all night.

"Haley, thank god you are okay!" Nathan said laughing and wrapping her up in his arms. She felt uncomfortable and unbelievably guilty. "I was worried about you all night! Where did you go after the party?"

Tears were already threatening to fill her eyes as she pulled away from him. "Nathan we need to talk."

"What's going on Hales?" He asked worriedly as he opened the door placing a hand on her back as he led her into the house.

Glancing down at her feet she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jeans, shifting uncomfortably under his worried gaze. She had no idea how to explain to him what had happened especially with how angry he had gotten with Brooke at the party. _'With good reason… he is my husband, he should get jealous and upset…' _

"Hales?" He tried again reaching out placing a hand on her arm.

Finally she decided that it would be best to simply tell him what had happened and be honest with him, he would probably be extremely angry with her and Brooke but she could not continue to lie about her feelings. They were too strong and confusing. Ignoring the loud pounding in her ears caused by her racing heart she looked up into his eyes and forced out the words she knew that she had to say. "When I left the party last night I went back to the old apartment."

Confusion covered his face before he pulled his hand away from her arm and his demeanor changed, she could tell he was growing upset already at the mere thought. "Wait? You mean you and Brooke's apartment?"

"Yes." She nodded before starting to pace back and forth nervously in front of him, waving her hands around as she tried her best to explain the situation. "I was just going to go and pick up my things because you know, I was moving back in here and yeah all of my things were at our apartment but—" She paused taking in a few breathes trying to calm her nerves, she was growing faint. _'I think I am going to vomit… How can I possibly tell him that I am leaving him… for Brooke?'_

"But you don't have any of your things." He pointed out the obvious and she did not know if he was being perceptive and catching on to what she was saying or if he was genuinely confused as to why she did not have them.

Twisting her wedding ring she stopped mid-pace but still could not bring herself to look up at her husband, instead she focused on the ring. "I know."

"What happened? Did Brooke do something stupid like at the party?"

Letting out a sigh she turned to finally look at him. "It wasn't just Brooke who did something stupid Nathan, I did something stupid too."

He was now growing angry as his mind jumped to the worst possible scenario, even if it did seem implausible. "What the hell? Did you guys sleep together or something?" His voice was bordering on shouting which caused her to cringe a little, but she completely understood why he would be upset with her.

"Oh god! No Nathan!" She quickly told him moving closer to him. "No I wouldn't do that to you. But at the party." Pausing she tried to even her breathing and settle her racing heart before she continued. "When she kissed me, when I blamed her, it wasn't all her fault. I enjoyed it and I wanted to kiss her and I—I want to give it a chance."

"With her?" He shouted, not believing what he was hearing.

All that Haley could do was nod as tears started to form behind brown eyes and she looked away ashamed. "Yes, but Nathan this doesn't mean that I do not love you. I just think that maybe we rushed into this marriage before I even tried to date anyone else—"

"—Why does that matter? You just said you love me! Why should you need anyone else?" Tears were filling his eyes and streaming down her cheeks and in that moment Haley hated herself. She truly did.

Reaching out she tried to hold onto his arms, to give him some sort of comfort but he pulled away from her. Staring deep into his eyes she spoke. "Nathan I do love you. I do. I just never really tried to love anyone else and these feelings came out of nowhere but I do have strong feelings for Brooke. I just don't want to lead you or her on; I want to figure out what will make me happy."

"Well, have fun figuring it out on your own."

"Nathan—"

"—No Haley, I can't deal with this! First you leave on tour with Chris and now you have feelings for Brooke all of a sudden? Just get out of my house!"

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Brooke's POV**

Rolling over on the bed that she and Haley had shared the night prior she once again checked her phone for any messages from the singer. She had called her a few times and sent her quite a few text messages but none had been returned. Sighing she let out a groan of frustration into a pillow as she tried to think rationally.

Haley had told her that she was going to speak with Nathan about their relationship and wanting to figure things out with Brooke. Which she was more than excited about. At least she had been more than excited about it before the hours had passed. Now she was anxious and worried that while talking to her husband the other woman had realized how much she truly did love him and chosen him over her.

"Stop thinking about it! You are driving yourself crazy!" She shouted out against the pillow, berating herself for not doing something else to preoccupy her mind.

Hearing the sound of keys jangling and the front door knob jiggling, she quickly sat up in bed. "Haley!" She shouted out jumping out of the bed and running toward the living room excitedly, she was too frantic that she ended up tripping as she turned out the bedroom door. After catching herself awkwardly she glanced up at the blonde tutor who was standing there staring with wide brown eyes and a smile that screamed she was holding back her laughter.

"Excited to see someone?" Haley questioned laughing a little.

She stood up and straightened out her clothing before making her way toward the shorter woman, suddenly feeling extremely shy. It was not a normal personality trait of hers but Haley tended to have that effect on her. Flashing her a dimpled grin she shrugged her shoulders. "Just a hot tutor, she was supposed to talk to her husband about some things then meet me here. She hasn't been answering any of my messages so I had hoped it was her. It's a shame."

"Hmm… a hot tutor eh?" The other woman teased moving across the room, setting down her purse and smirking. "Well, I'm sure that she isn't going to show. I mean if she could resist responding to the messages of someone as gorgeous as you, that is."

Raising a cropped eyebrow her grin spread across her face. _'Oh my god, Haley is so freaking sexy right now… is she seriously flirting with me? I will take it that she told Nathan then…' _"Haley James are you flirting with me?"

"That depends." Haley teased placing her hands on Brooke's hips pulling her closer to her.

"On?" She wondered looking down at the blonde. Hazel eyes wandering to those perfect lips that she had kissed at the party, she wanted nothing more than to lean in and devour them but she did not know if she was allowed to do so. As she glanced back up she realized that brown eyes had changed color and were now practically black. _'Jeeze it seems she is as turned on as I am…'_

"If it is working." Haley grinned knowingly.

"That depends." She rasped out.

"On?" The tutor appeared confused by the response and Brooke could not help but enjoy that, knowing that she had caused her to become slightly insecure and worried.

"If I can kiss you."

Haley started laughing, her eyes filling with tears. "We still have a lot we have to deal with but I talked to Nathan—" She paused and it felt as if Brooke's heart were going to explode as it pounded away and she anxiously awaited the rest of the sentence. "—But I told him about my feelings for you and I want to see where this goes."

"So, is that a yes?" She asked her naturally raspy voice breaking as a dimpled grin spread across her face as she nearly squealed from excitement. This was the woman that she had always loved, the woman that she thought she would never have a chance with because she was married, and she was getting her chance.

"Yes Brooke, you can kiss me." She smiled.

This time she did actually let out a squeak of excitement as she leant down and pressed her lips to the blonde's in a slow but meaningful kiss.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: Thank you all for sticking with me!

Please leave me some encouraging reviews and I will try and update soon! Sorry for not having Peyton in this but the next chapter will actually focus a lot around Peyton/Rachel. :) Just wanted to deal with this separately.

Y'all rock!

-Tracy Cook


	13. Bound To Happen

Three Is Not Company

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke and one sided Peyton/Brooke, also some Peyton/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter 13

Bound To Happen

**Peyton's POV**

Peyton felt Rachel's lips press against her own and she felt her stomach lurch back and forth, she was angry with herself for feeling something, she was angry at herself for not wanting to push her away. Lately, she had been enjoying their sessions for more reasons than just the release that came with them and it was starting to make her feel sick. She loved Brooke for so long that she could not see herself with anyone else, especially not someone that she had started fucking just because she hated her and knew that she could never develop feelings for her.

She pushed the redhead back by her shoulders. "I'm really not in the mood today."

"Seriously?" Rachel asked, raising a brow at the blonde. "You've been telling me that for days now, what's going on with you?"

"Nothin' I just have a lot on my mind." She quickly dismissed the accusation, sitting down on the end of her bed and looking up into beautiful eyes. Rachel was one of the most gorgeous women she had ever met, but she wasn't Brooke.

"Obviously." She responded sarcastically before she sat down beside her. "Look, Peyton, is there anything that I can help with? I am here to talk about things if you need someone to put your problems on."

"Actually, could you just like go?"

"Peyton—"

"—Just go."

Rachel sighed and stood to her feet telling Peyton that she would see her later, before heading out the door and leaving the blonde sitting on her bed, staring after her. The worst part of the entire scene was that Peyton was sad to see the other woman leave, she wanted her to stay. Not to have sex with her, but to just hold her and make her feel better about every confusing thought running through her head. That terrified her.

She didn't know what to think about these newly developing feelings; she did not know if she should act on them. What about Brooke?

"It's not like she's just suddenly gonna fall in love with you Peyton, she has Haley now!" She growled out angrily, falling back onto the bed, burying her head in the pillows.

O

**Brooke's POV**

Brooke was anxious, she had never really asked anyone out on a date before, and she had no idea what she was doing. All that she knew was that she didn't want to rush this relationship sexually. She had a tendency of doing that with pretty much everyone, if not everyone, that she had ever dated, and Haley deserved more than that. Haley was more than another sexcapade, she was everything to her.

Did that mean that she did not want to have sex with Haley? Absolutely not. She had thought about it nearly every day for quite a while now, it was just different with her. She wanted to open up and show herself to the tutor and then they could build a physical relationship.

Casting her hazel eyes down to Haley she smiled softly and ran her fingers through blonde curls, enjoying the soft moan that escaped her throat at the contact. _'Probably enjoying it too much…' _Haley turned her head and Brooke caught her large brown eyes with her own and she felt her heart leap and her body warm up. It was insane how just looking into those eyes could cause this reaction. She assumed this was what people talked about when they said they knew they loved someone. She knew that she loved Haley.

"So, I was thinking." She muttered out.

"Don't hurt yourself." Haley teased, causing her to gasp and slap the girl on the shoulder. It did not seem to faze her at all as she started to laugh.

"I thought that being together meant you had to be nice to me."

"I'm just teasing Brooke." She said in an apologetic tone of voice.

"I know." She loved the way that Haley sounded when she said her name. "Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I've been thinking about us."

"And?"

"And, I decided that I don't want to have sex with you." She smiled proudly.

Haley laughed a little as her brown eyes widened. "Wow, thanks." She deadpanned.

For a moment Brooke stared at her with a confused look on her face, she did not understand why this would upset Haley, in fact she had thought that it would please her to know that she meant more to her than sex. Suddenly it hit her and she laughed a little. "Oh, no, I don't mean that I don't want to have sex with you ever." Her lips curled up in a devious smirk and her eyes filled with lust. "Because, trust me, I do want that and that will be happening, soon."

Laughing and shaking her head, Haley started to trace a pattern along Brooke's shoulder as she asked her. "Then, what do you mean?"

"I want to take you out on a date, actually. I mean, I know that things aren't exactly settled between you and Nathan, and you guys are still married, but I just really want to take you out and show you how important you are to me." She rambled nervously; this side of her was so foreign that even she didn't recognize it. She had never asked anyone out on a date, let alone someone who was married.

A blush covered Haley's cheeks and a smile spread across her face as she leant forward and pressed her lips to Brooke's. It was a short and sweet kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes?" She teased.

"Yes Brooke, you can take that as a yes." Haley laughed, resting her head back on Brooke's chest as she snuggled up against her. Brooke felt herself melting into the tutor and she wanted to just relax and enjoy the contact, but she knew that would be inappropriate. Besides, she had a date to plan and clothes to purchase.

"Haley, as much as I love holding you, you have to get up."

Lifting her head she stared at her with a shocked expression. "Why?"

"Well, I have a date to plan, and a new dress to buy in order to look hot for tonight."

"Tonight?"

Haley still looked completely confused as she was pushed off of the brunette. Brooke stood to her feet and turned on her heels in order to plant one final kiss on the other woman's perfect lips, before flashing her a dimpled grin. Turning, she started out of their room. "I'll be back at seven."

O

**Peyton's POV**

She stood at the door to Rachel's mansion, staring at it with a furrowed brow and confused eyes. Her heart was racing and her hands were shaking. Lifting one of her hands to knock she held it in front of the door and hesitated before lowering it, then she repeated the action and lifted her hand. For a few seconds she tried to will her hand to move with her mind, but it didn't listen, and she dropped it to her side again. Groaning out in annoyance.

"Come on, you can do this." She told herself encouragingly. Lifting her hand back up, she took in a steady breath and let it out.

Suddenly, the door opened revealing Rachel who wore an amused smirk on her lips. Peyton was so shocked that she let out a loud scream and jumped. "Jesus Christ Rachel! Tryin' ta give me a fucking heart attack?"

As her breathing calmed and her heart slowed she looked up into teasing brown eyes and she sighed.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I figured if I waited for you to knock we would never get anywhere." Rachel said with a playful grin.

O

Authors Note:

I hope that everyone likes this chapter! It focuses more on Pachel, but the next chapter will have some amazingly romantic Baley! :) I hope that you all leave me some reviews and encouragement and I will have the next chapter up quickly.

Thank you all for reading! :)

-Tracy Cook


	14. How Gentlemanly Of You

Three Is Not Company

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke and one sided Peyton/Brooke, also some Peyton/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter 14

How Gentlemanly Of You

**Peyton's POV**

Rachel crossed her arms and looked at the blonde, an all-knowing smirk plastered on her face as she stared her down. "So, are you here for a fuck, or did you actually want to talk about what's going on in that mind of yours?"

Peyton fidgeted uncomfortably under brown eyes, pulling at the bottom of her shirt. She did not really know how to tell Rachel about the strange feelings that had been plaguing her lately. She did not know how the other woman would react. Would she get angry, would she tease her, would she use it to her advantage, or would she simply dismiss them? She hated that she cared how Rachel would react to her confession, because on some level that made her realize just how much she cared about her.

"I don't think that we should do this anymore."

"Wait, what?" Rachel grew serious and rushed to the bed standing in front of Peyton. "Why?"

Peyton stared down at her hands and remained silent.

"Look, if this has something to do with the mistakes that I have made in the past, I promise—"

"—It isn't that." She interrupted. Peyton did not wish for Rachel to blame herself for what was happening. In fact, if she had made a few more mistakes this conversation may have been avoided. Instead, the redhead was completely sweet to her, she listened to her and helped her through her problems, she cared about her, and that was why Peyton was so confused. That was why she had to put an end to their arrangement.

"Then what does it have to do with Peyton, because you weren't complaining the other morning when I had my head between those scrawny legs of yours." Rachel sounded angry, but her tone was still teasing and flirtatious.

"It just—" She started, turning and catching brown eyes with green. Her breath caught in her throat and she lost her voice for a moment, but quickly she found it and continued. "—It just has to stop, okay?"

The beautiful redhead threw her hands up in the air. "No! It's not okay, Peyton. This is bullshit and you know it. What the hell is this really about? Is it about your feelings for Brooke?"

"No…" She muttered.

"Then what, is it about your feelings for me?"

Peyton took in a breath and let it out loudly as she lifted her hands awkwardly. "Kinda, I mean yeah, sort of, I guess." She stammered out.

Rachel laughed humorlessly as she walked closer to her. "Kind of, sort of, you guess? What the fuck does that even mean, Peyton?"

Her hands were shaking as she continued to stare down at them; she did not dare look up at the other woman as she admitted her feelings. She did not think that her ego could handle that. After everything she had told Rachel about not wanting anything more than sex, she did not understand how she had developed any feelings for her other than lust.

'_Maybe 'cause she actually cares about me…' _Her mind teased and she hastily pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

"That means that lately while we have been, y'know, fucking, I have kinda started to feel somethin' a little more for ya."

"And this is a bad thing?" Rachel asked with a raised brow and a smirk.

Peyton blushed anxiously and waved her hands around, finally taking a chance to glance up at her. "Well, yeah, it's a horrible thing Rachel. I love Brooke, I have always loved Brooke. It was supposed to be me and her forever and now I dunno, you have me missing you when you aren't around and feeling all sentimental and stuff after we have sex. When this started I just kicked you out most of the time, now I practically beg you to stay! I just—It's gotta stop."

Rachel moved to sit down beside her. She did not make a move to touch her, but she did continue to watch her. Peyton could feel her eyes on her.

"Are you sure you still are in love with Brooke?"

She thought about it, but she already knew the answer. She was not sure that she was still in love with Brooke. At least if she was, she was not in love with the same intensity as before. "I-I dunno."

Suddenly, she felt Rachel take her fidgeting hands in her own and her heart stopped. Glancing up at her she blushed even more and smiled awkwardly. Peyton loved it when she touched her. She loved being around her, staring into those eyes. _'God I've gotta stop thinking like this…'_

"Okay, well if you don't know about how you feel about her. How do you feel about me?"

"I dunno!" She groaned out, pulling her hands away and falling back onto the bed. Burying her head in one of the pillows as she practically screamed.

Rachel smirked. "You like me."

She groaned out once more into the pillow, pulling it even more so against her face. She wanted to cry, scream, do anything to get rid of all of these conflicting and confusing emotions. Lifting her head she looked at Rachel and noticed that she was wearing a devious grin. "Would you just wipe that smug look off your face and shut the hell up. You aren't bein' helpful at all."

"Oh, so it's help that you want?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Okay…" Rachel smiled and started to crawl over the blonde, straddling her waist and resting her body on top of hers. Peyton could feel her entire body reacting to the contact and she shivered as she felt heated breath rush against her ear. "Do you trust me to help you?"

She could not think of anything to say, so she simply stated. "Yeah." She did trust her.

Rachel jumped off of the blonde at this and smiled proudly. "Alright, in that case, I have an idea!"

'_Oh god, this is a big mistake…'_

O

**Haley's POV**

She stared into the full-length mirror, allowing her eyes to wander over the outfit that she had chosen for the date. Her eyebrows were furrowed in frustration as she stared at her reflection. Haley always felt inadequate, she never felt beautiful enough or attractive enough for anyone, and this was not just anyone. This was Brooke Davis. The most beautiful girl in school, the popular head cheerleader that had dated and slept with a good number of men, it was intimidating.

Doing a twirl, she watched as the medium length purple dress swished around her knees. After completing a few circles she stopped and cast her eyes to her hair. Running a shaking hand through curls, attempting to make them frame her face in a more attractive manner.

"God, I hope that she likes my dress…" She whispered to herself.

The last time that Haley had been out on a date, ironically, was her first date with Nathan. This of course was ironic, because Brooke had been the one to set up the date. It had been interesting to say the least. This memory caused feelings to resurface and she pushed them down.

Haley would probably always love Nathan. He had been the first person she had ever given her heart to, she still missed him, she still could remember their first kiss, their first date, their first time they were intimate. He had been her first everything. She had lost her innocence to him, she had married him, those feelings did not simply disappear overnight.

She did not expect them to, and she actually did not want them to.

But, she did want to give Brooke a chance. When the diva had kissed her, she had been upset initially, but she could not deny the way that her body had reacted. She could not deny the way that her heart had sped up and threatened to leap through her ribs, the way that her hands had shaken, and the complete and utter warmth and safety that she had found wrapped up in those arms.

Those feelings were too overwhelming to ignore.

Haley cast her large brown eyes to the clock and she realized that it was a little after seven. She wondered where Brooke was, and how exactly this date was going to work. Was she going to come and pick her up from their apartment?

A knock at the front door answered her question and a smile spread across her face, her lips twisting up at the ends as she fixed her hair one last time, looking over her makeup, before heading toward the front door and opening it.

Her eyes widened at the sight and her heart started to race. She knew that she looked ridiculous, just standing there with her mouth hanging open and staring, but she needed to take a moment to look over the gorgeous woman's attire. Brooke was wearing a short black dress that went to right above her knees, showing off her long toned legs. Her v-neck dipped down deep, revealing a good amount of cleavage that Haley could not help but allow her eyes to wander over.

"Glad to see you like my dress."

Haley snapped her head back up, her eyes meeting devious hazel before she noticed that Brooke was wearing her infamous dimpled smirk. She knew that she looked sexy, and she also knew that Haley thought that she looked sexy. It was embarrassing and caused a blush to travel along the tutor's cheeks.

Finally, she found her voice. "Um, y-yeah. I mean, like may be an understatement." Her blush deepened and she forced herself to find her confidence. "You look beautiful, Brooke Davis."

"Nowhere near as gorgeous as you, Haley James." Brooke moved toward her, resting her hands on Haley's hips and looking down at her.

Haley gave a disbelieving laugh. "Right."

"Seriously, you look so hot in that dress. I may just have to reconsider this whole no sex thing." Brooke teased, waggling her eyebrows suggestively as she leant forward and planted a soft kiss on Haley's lips. Feeling those perfect lips pressed against her own, Haley let out a moan of pleasure into them, whimpering slightly as Brooke pulled away, missing the contact. She truly did believe that she could kiss the other woman all day, every day for the rest of her life, and never get tired of it.

"Mm… I may just have to let you."

It looked as if the taller woman was reconsidering something, but she quickly pulled away from her. "No. I want to do this right." She said with a nod as she held out her arm. "Your carriage awaits."

Haley looked up at her with a baffled expression. Brooke Davis was notorious around the school for sleeping around. Yet, she had just practically told her that she could have her way with her, and the other woman had chosen to do it right. She actually wanted to court her, and it was endearing as well as slightly adorable.

"Well, how gentlemanly of you." She said with a smirk, reaching out and looping her arm in Brooke's allowing her to lead her out of their apartment.

Haley had not expected what she saw.

There was an actual horse-drawn carriage waiting for them in the street outside of their apartment. It was beautiful. Something straight out of a fairytale, something so romantic. She would have never expected Brooke to come up with an idea like this. She seemed more interested in alcohol and limousines.

"Wow…" She whispered out softly. "I didn't think that you actually got a carriage for our date."

"That is how they do it in all of the fairytales Haley, and like I said, I want to do it right."

Her heart swelled at the diva's admittance and she smiled brightly, shaking her head, and allowing Brooke to lead her toward the horse-drawn carriage, helping her up into the back seat.

Haley could not recall another time that she felt so happy.

O

Authors Note:

I know that y'all probably hate me for this, it isn't too short but it isn't as long as I had hoped for either. It is currently four in the morning and I have class at eight, so I must get to bed, but I wanted to leave y'all something to read! I stayed up writing this, but did not complete the date or Rachel's plan, so I thought that I would just save the main portion of the date and the plan for the next chapter. Regardless, I hope that y'all liked reading this chapter!

I would love it if y'all leave me some reviews to encourage me, y'all keep me writing!

Love you guys! Thanks for reading! :)

-Tracy Cook


	15. A Bar Fight With A Whore Over A Whore

Three Is Not Company

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke and one sided Peyton/Brooke, also some Peyton/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter 15

I Got In A Bar Fight With A Whore Over A Whore

**Peyton's POV**

She scanned her surroundings with confused green eyes as she realized that Rachel had brought her to a club. She did not understand what the other woman planned to find out here, but she could tell by the devious smirk on her lips that she did have a plan.

"What the hell are we doin' here?" She wondered, glaring at a young man who bumped into her, nearly knocking her off of her feet.

"We are testing a theory." Rachel responded vaguely. Still, not explaining how she planned to go about testing Peyton's feelings for her.

She contemplated asking the redhead what she had planned, but she had a feeling that she was not going to explain it to her. In fact, knowing Rachel, that was probably part of the 'experiment'. So, instead of asking another question about their current location, she simply shrugged her shoulders and muttered, "Whatever."

Peyton followed Rachel as she headed out onto the dance-floor, but she quickly realized that Rachel was not going to be dancing with her. She headed out into the center of the floor and caught the gaze of an older looking man, before she approached him and asked him to dance. Leaving Peyton to watch from a distance as the scene unfolded before her eyes. Within minutes Rachel was dancing promiscuously with the man, another man grinding up against her back, and her hands roaming all over their bodies.

It caused her stomach to twist in knots. She was disgusted by the sight, and surprisingly, she was also jealous.

Her solution to these frustrating feelings was to attempt to get her mind off of them. If Rachel was capable of enjoying flirting with other people, which she obviously was, then she was going to enjoy flirting with other people as well. She pried her eyes away from the beautiful woman who now had her lips dangerously close to one of the men's ears, and she looked around the room, searching for someone to dance with. Her eyes immediately came into contact with a beautiful young woman who was watching her closely, and she approached her.

"Wanna dance?" She asked in an uninterested tone of voice. It was not that the woman was not gorgeous, she was breathtaking even, it was because all that she could think about in the moment was Rachel. She did not dare look back to the other woman, but she knew that she was having fun with the men, possibly even kissing them by now, and that alone was enough to make it difficult to flirt with the other girl.

"I would love to." The woman said with a smile as she took Peyton's hand and allowed her to lead her out onto the dance floor.

As she started to dance with the other woman she could not help but feel like she was only dancing with her in order to spite Rachel, in order to make Rachel feel just as jealous as she felt, and these feelings terrified her. That was not something that she would normally do, especially if she did not have deeper feelings for someone. If Rachel and her were truly just sex than it would not bother her so much to think about someone else touching her, or kissing her, or sleeping with her. She shuddered at the thought.

Glancing down into the woman's blue eyes she realized that they were full of lust. She could potentially sleep with this woman tonight, but she did not want to. She did not want to sleep with her; she wanted to sleep with Rachel.

'_Stop being so ridiculous… If Rachel can sleep around, you can sleep around… that is all that you want from her anyway. You don't love her, you love Brooke…' _

As the two of them danced around the dance floor, she caught sight of Rachel. The dancing had progressed into something a bit more physical as expected, and she was now kissing the man deeply as his hands traveled over her body. The sight caused a reaction in Peyton that she did not expect. Her entire body heated up, she stopped dancing and just stared over the other woman's shoulder at Rachel, her jaw clenched, her muscles tense, and her heart racing. Her anger was overwhelming.

"Are you alright, you're shaking…" The nameless girl that she was dancing with inquired, looking over her face with worry.

"No. No, I'm not." Peyton muttered in a shaking voice as she pulled away from the girl. She did not offer an apology as she walked away from her, making her way toward Rachel quickly.

Rachel pulled away from the guy that she was kissing and she smirked as she watched the blonde walking up to her. Peyton knew that she was only proving the redhead's point, acting like a jealous girlfriend, but she could not stop herself. The anger was nearly suffocating her. Green eyes connected with brown as she walked by, bumping into Rachel and muttering out, "whore," before heading to the exit of the club.

She never looked back. Not wanting to deal with the repercussions of her actions.

She just wanted to go back to her house and curl up on her bed and cry herself to sleep.

Rachel was left standing there with the man, both of them staring after the blonde woman. "She likes me." She said with an all-knowing smirk. The guy, obviously not knowing or understanding what was going on, leant forward and attempted to continue kissing her. She pushed him away and rolled her eyes at him. "You've already done your job." She stated sarcastically before following Peyton toward the exit and chasing after her.

Now that she had her answer she just needed to force Peyton to acknowledge it.

O

**Haley's POV**

She smiled brightly as she rested her head against Brooke's shoulder, gently grazing her neck with her lips as she whispered out. "This is amazing, Brooke." She closed her eyes and allowed her fingers to idly trace circles along the other woman's arm as she fell into the comfort and warmth of her body. She loved being close to Brooke. It always felt right, safe.

"Mm… Well, this is a good sign." Brooke said with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, laughing softly. She felt so comfortable holding the diva that she felt she could fall asleep any minute now, but she wouldn't dare. Haley would never do anything to ruin this wonderful date that Brooke had obviously gone to great lengths to prepare. She had the money at her disposal of course, but the money was not what made this date perfect. It was designed to be romantic according to her standards and that took thought.

"If I already have you loving the date then it must be pretty awesome, 'cause I still have a lot more planned for the evening."

"I am just happy to be spending time with you. This is nice." She muttered out under her breath. When she felt Brooke start to run her fingers through her hair, her smile spread further across her face and she let out a soft hum of approval.

"Yeah, it is." Brooke responded with a nod.

Both women fell into a comfortable silence. The only sounds surrounding them being, the thudding sound of the horse's hooves against the gravel, and the soft moans that she was letting out, to her embarrassment, due to Brooke's touch. Haley was not one who enjoyed silence on most occasions. Growing up in a busy and hectic household with people always around, she had gotten used to having that around her, but she was comfortable in this silence.

She loved simply laying here with Brooke.

Suddenly, Brooke spoke up, drawing Haley out of her own thoughts. "You know, I never thought that something like this existed." Her voice cracked with emotion and the tutor sat up a little so that she could look up into watery hazel eyes.

"Something like what?"

"Love. Like in a fairytale." Brooke muttered out, a light blush painting her cheeks at the admittance. She looked so vulnerable and open that all Haley could do was stare for a moment. _'She is the most beautiful woman… inside and out… how could I not have noticed for so long…'_

Brooke laughed a little and blinked back her tears, obviously not wanting to cry in front of her. "I mean, I knew that love existed, I guess. Just, not like this. My parents weren't exactly the most loving people, not toward me or toward each other. So I guess I always thought love was just about money and using people or whatever… But this—" Her voice cracked and broke out as she looked away.

Haley reached up and swiped one of the tears away from the other woman's face, before smiling softly. She felt conflicted. Knowing that Brooke was ready to have everything with her, to share everything with her, and that she still had a lot to work out before she would be capable of giving her all to the relationship. Hazel eyes reconnected with brown and Brooke laughed a little. "I'm sorry." She breathed out.

"Don't apologize Brooke." She stated hastily as she smiled. "I know that things with Nathan and I are still complicated, but you need to know that you are right. This is right. I am not using you; I genuinely have feelings for you."

"Good, because I don't think my heart could handle it if you loved me like that."

"That isn't love Brooke. These feelings, this genuine concern and caring, this is love. There is no other way to love someone."

The horse drawn carriage came to an abrupt stop and the driver turned to smile at the girls. "This is your stop miss."

"Thank you." Brooke said, before flashing Haley a dimpled smile. "Come on." She nodded her head and climbed out of the carriage, before holding up her hand in order to escort Haley out. Haley felt like a princess. _'Straight out of a fairytale…' _The thought made her heart race and caused her body to grow warm and tingle with excitement. This was a perfect night and she could not think of a better person to spend it with.

Brooke did not let go of her hand and this made her smile as her large brown eyes glanced down to their connected hands. She watched them momentarily as she allowed the cheerleader to lead the way.

After they had been walking for a few minutes, she looked up at Brooke and rested her head against her shoulder, planting a soft kiss against it. "So, where to next?"

"You'll know when we get there." Brooke teased.

"Okay…?" She questioned, turning her head to look ahead. What she saw completely baffled her and took her breath away. There beside the river was a beautiful setting. There was a small white table with adorable chairs, candlelight, wine, and dinner already prepared. "Oh my god, Brooke."

"Yep, I prepared you a romantic dinner. How else should a princess eat?"

"You prepared this?" Haley whispered out as they got closer to the table. She realized that it was a very elaborate and delicately planned meal. She could recall one time that Brooke had made her cookies and they had been impossible to swallow, so she had a difficult time believing that she did all of this without any outside help.

"Well, I may or may not have had a little outside help." Brooke stated sheepishly. "But the idea is all mine, that's gotta count for something, right?" She smiled.

"That counts for everything." Haley said with a smile as she leant up and pressed her lips to Brooke's.

The diva grinned smugly before letting go of Haley's hand and moving toward the table, pulling out her chair and allowing her to take a seat, before walking around the table and taking a seat across from her. Brooke then proceeded to pour the wine; all the while Haley sat across from her and watched her with a smile on her features. Brooke was beyond adorable when she was in "date mode."

Haley picked up her wine glass. "I propose a toast to the most wonderful date I have ever been on."

"Mm…" Brooke smirked lifting her glass. "I'll toast to that."

They clanked their glasses together before taking a sip of their wine. Then they both started to eat their dinner. Haley commented many times on how delicious the meal was, and on how Brooke should totally introduce her to whoever cooked it, and Brooke defended herself by saying that the meal was all her idea, she just didn't cook it.

Half way through the meal, Brooke surprised her when she stood to her feet and walked around the table, extending her hand to her. Haley stared at it with a furrowed brow and confused eyes. "Is it already time for the next part of the date? I haven't finished eating, Brooke."

"I will let you finish Haley, but I wanted to dance."

Haley bit down on her bottom lip and looked around for any sign of music, but there was none. "There isn't any music…"

"Oh darn, I knew that I was forgetting something. Be back in a jiffy!" Brooke said with a knowing grin as she skipped around the table and knelt down in order to mess with something. When Haley moved to stand to her feet in order to see what she was doing, the diva told her she had better remain sitting, so she listened and waited.

She blushed softly and grinned as she heard the music start to play. It was one of her favorite songs. As Brooke walked back around and offered her hand once again, Haley took it, allowing herself to be dragged to her feet.

"How did you know?" She asked under her breath as she rested her head against Brooke's shoulder, placing a kiss to her neck.

"I know a lot more about you then you think I know."

Haley smiled and she started to sway to the music, her arms wrapped around the other woman's neck and her body pressed flush against hers as she started to sing along with the music.

"_You know my soul, you know everything about me there is to know._

_You know my heart, how to make it stop and how to make it go._

_You should know,_

_I love everything about you, don't you know?"_

"_That I'm thankful, for the blessing, and the lessons,_

_That I've learned with you, by my side._

_I'm thankful for the love that you keep bringing in my life._

_Thankful, so thankful."_

"_You know my thoughts, before I open up my mouth and try to speak._

_You know my dreams, must be listenin' when I'm talking in my sleep._

_I hope you know, I love having you around me._

_Don't you know."_

"_For the lessons that I've learned, the troubles I've known._

_For the heartache and pain, thrown in my way, when I didn't think I could go on,_

_But you made me feel strong._

_With you I am never alone…"_

The music started to die out, but they continued to sway and hold onto each other. Haley smiled and closed her eyes. "This is wonderful, Brooke…"

"You really liked it? 'Cause, I've never really taken anyone out on a date before, and—"

"—I didn't like it Brooke." She interrupted, pulling away from her in order to stare up into her eyes. She could see the worry and the fear dancing inside of them and she laughed softly, leaning up to kiss her, pulling back just enough to whisper against Brooke's lips. "I loved it."

O

**Brooke's POV**

There was nothing that could bring her down. Not tonight. She was walking the streets of Tree Hill, her home, with the one person that she had always loved, the one person that she had always wanted. She had never felt so happy, so completely and utterly blissful. If it were up to her, she would make it so that the date never ended. They would never have to return to the other complications of their lives, and they could hide away together forever.

Suddenly though, out of the corner of her eye, Brooke witnessed someone familiar run by on the sidewalk across the street. She looked a lot like her best friend and it looked as if she were crying. Her happiness drained a little as worry overwhelmed her. They had not been on the best terms lately, but she would always be there for Peyton.

"Go after her." She heard and cast her eyes downward to see Haley smiling up at her and nodding after Peyton.

"Are you sure Haley, I mean this is a date and I don't want to ruin it. She just looked hurt."

"Yeah, I'm—" Haley started to speak, but stopped as she stared across the street with a shocked expression on her face. Brooke quickly turned to look across the street at her best friend and see what had surprised the tutor.

"Oh, I guess I don't have to go after her. Her new girlfriend, or best friend or whatever she is, is helping her out." She muttered in an angry tone of voice. Her body shaking as she watched Rachel wrap Peyton up in a hug and pull her body closer to her own. Brooke knew that rationally, this was what she wanted. She wanted Peyton to be over her, she did not want to hurt her, she loved Haley, but she had never really seen the blonde in a romantic light so she could only feel like she was losing her best friend.

They then watched as Rachel leant down and kissed Peyton. "Why that little—"

"—Brooke!" Haley quickly interrupted her.

"What?" She asked, looking back to the shorter woman that she adored.

"You have no right to be upset, Brooke. Peyton has every right to date whoever she wants or be friends with whoever she wants. It is not your place to tell her what to do. She deserves to be happy too." She tried to reason with Brooke, but she was not thinking rationally.

"She already stole everything from me Hales, my cheerleading squad, my friends, now my best friend…" She whispered out sadly.

"She didn't steal me." Haley offered with a smile.

She smiled at this and nodded, letting out a breath she didn't even know that she had been holding. "Haley, I know, but… She is supposed to be my best friend… and I am losing her. I just need to go over there and—"

"—Brooke, I get it. I get that she is supposed to be your best friend and you feel as if you are losing her, but she looks perfectly content to me. How about you focus on me? I am supposed to be your date, Brooke. Why do you feel this need to go and start some petty fight with someone, when you have everything that you claim to have always wanted? Can't you just enjoy it? Can't you just enjoy spending time with me?"

"Haley, I didn't mean it like that… I just… Look, I'm sorry." She said in an attempt to remedy the situation. It worked a bit and she smiled, lifting her hands to Haley's cheeks and pressing her lips to her forehead.

"You're right. I have everything I want. Tonight has been wonderful, I'm so sorry if I ruined it all."

Haley laughed and wrapped her arms around Brooke, burying her head into the crook of her neck. "You didn't ruin anything."

O

Authors Note:

I hope that y'all liked this chapter! It had some drama and a whole lot of fluff! The next chapter will be a good majority drama. Please do leave me some reviews, and I will write the next chapter very soon! :) Also, if you like this fic, or this pairing, check out my other Baley fics. I have updated a lot of them today and yesterday, and will be updating more later after I sleep.

Thank you to all of my wonderful readers!

I love you guys!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
